I Shall Believe
by Barna
Summary: Une histoire pour Tony et Kate.
1. What A Guy Gotta Do

Ceci est la dernière de mes créations. Elle se centre sur Tony et Kate. La boucle est bouclée. Après je suis passée à autre chose... Mais je suis tout de même fière de cette histoire pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraît.

A vous de voir et de me dire...

Chapître I

What A Guy Gotta Do

Quartier Général du NCIS. Jeudi. 21h52.

Kate essaya de détendre les muscles de sa nuque en faisant tourner sa tête de gauche à droite mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait raide. La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos. Boucler le coupable n'était pas le point final d'une enquête. Et toute la journée n'avait été que rapports, conclusions, compléments afin de ficeler solidement le dossier, que tout soit parfait et avec Gibbs, ce mot prenait tout son sens. McGee était rentré depuis longtemps et Kate ignorait comment il s'était débrouillé mais il les avait quittés un sourire aux lèvres et elle n'aurait su dire si c'était à l'attention de DiNozzo et elle ou s'il avait un rendez-vous en perspective ! Du coup, Gibbs leur avait annoncé qu'il leur laissait jusqu'à 22h30 sans préciser qu'elle serait la conséquence d'un retard et Kate ne voulait même pas imaginer à quel savon ils auraient droit. Elle fut soulagée de se rendre compte qu'elle y était presque, elle arrivait au bout du tunnel. Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait pu avoir fini bien avant ça, si elle n'avait pas passé son temps à relever la tête en direction du bureau de DiNozzo. Elle sentait qu'il la regardait mais à chaque fois qu'elle relevait la tête, celle de Tony était baissée sur son bureau. Kate se demandait si elle ne devenait pas parano. Elle avait tellement l'habitude d'entendre DiNozzo parler que ce silence la troublait. Elle l'avait tout de même surpris plusieurs fois à la regarder avec la bouche ouverte mais sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

_"Non c'est impossible. DiNozzo muet, ça ne se peut pas !"_

Et puis que pourrait-il vouloir lui dire qui le rendrait muet ? Il trouvait toujours le moyen de la faire réagir et contre ça, elle n'arrivait pas à lutter. Elle se sentait tellement vivante lors de leurs échanges ou chamailleries, comme disaient Gibbs.

Il y avait quelque chose, Kate en avait la certitude et elle saurait quoi ? Elle releva à nouveau la tête mais Tony n'était plus là. Son rapport était sur le bureau de Gibbs. Il ne pouvait pas avoir terminé avant elle !!! Elle se leva de sa chaise, tourna sur elle-même et vit Tony en train d'attendre l'ascenseur.

Sans y réfléchir, elle quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers lui.

Au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent :

**- Tony ! Attends ! **

**- Oh, tu as fini aussi ? **dit Tony.

**- Non, mais tu as quelque chose à me dire. Alors, vas-y !**

**- Bonsoir ? **

_"Son ton est clair, il ne voit pas de quoi je parle. Tu t'es plantée, agent spécial Parano."_

Pourtant elle décida de continuer encore un peu, autant s'enfoncer confortablement dans les sables mouvants avant de tenter une sortie digne.

**- Ne fais pas l'innocent !**

**- Je ne joue pas. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Kate !**

Et il entra dans la cabine de l'ascenseur.

**- C'est vrai ? **

**- Oui, désolé. Allez, à demain et bon courage pour la fin de ton rapport.**

Kate était prête à faire demi-tour: _"Quelque chose cloche, agent Todd! Tony finit son rapport avant toi, part sans te le faire remarquer et t'encourage pour le tien ?" _Il n'en fallut pas plus, Kate s'engouffra entre les portes sur le point de se refermer.

**- Kate ? **

**- Allez, va-y !**

**- Non, c'était stupide, je m'en suis rendu compte.**

**- Tu vois, je le savais que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, **dit-elle, en levant son doigt vers lui en signe de victoire.

**- ... **

**- J'en reviens pas que tu restes muet ! **

**- Je ne suis pas muet. **

**- Ah non ? **

**- Je suis juste pris sur le vif.**

**- Anthony DiNozzo, pris au dépourvu ! **le nargua Kate, un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage. **Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

Kate était amusée, mais en même temps, troublée par le Tony qu'elle avait devant elle. Un peu comme si elle était en train d'entrevoir une autre facette, une facette qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonnée : une fragilité.

**- Je cherche juste la bonne manière. De toute façon, tu ne voudras jamais et tu vas en parler à tout le bureau dès demain matin.**

**- Ne te défile pas ! Je t'écoute et sans rire, c'est promis.**

Tony la regarda : _"Elle dit non et puis on n'en parle plus."_

**- Bon, j'ai un week-end de grande réunion familiale à la Sandman House dans le Delaware et même si ce n'est pas spécifié sur l'invitation, tu es obligé d'amener quelqu'un. Je m'arrange toujours pour me désister soit j'ai du boulot, enfin que je dis, soit je prétexte que le lieu de la réunion est trop éloigné car ils ne font jamais ça deux fois au même endroit. Seulement cette fois, c'est mon père qui organise, donc je ne peux pas me défiler. Je suis coincé et ... **

**- Et aucune de tes conquêtes n'est libre.**

**- Non, je ne leur ai pas demandé.**

**- Je ne suis pas la dernière sur la liste, alors ? **

**- Non.**

**- Et pourquoi ? **

**- Je ne voulais pas ... Ces réunions sont un enfer et les rares, que j'y ai emmenées, finissent par s'intéresser à un autre parti plus intéressant...**

**- Qui te dis que je ne ferai pas pareil..., **Kate se rendit compte combien s'était difficile pour DiNozzo de lui demander cela et donc elle ajouta : **Désolée, continue.**

**- En fait, j'ai besoin d'y aller avec une amie. **

Kate en était devenue muette à son tour. Elle n'en revenait pas. Bien sûr, des liens de collègues ne suffisaient pas à expliquer leur équipe. Ils veillaient les uns sur les autres, étaient prêts à tout pour se protéger. Oui, il y avait de l'amitié mais l'entendre dire, et de la bouche de Tony était si étrange et pourtant si naturel. Kate se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait entendu ce mot de trois lettres dans la bouche de DiNozzo.

Elle savait qu'il devait surprendre Vanessa, qui le tenait en joue mais pourquoi cette phrase, il n'avait pas choisi 'collègues' mais 'amis'. En plus du trouble face à ce tout petit mot, il y avait surtout ce qu'elle avait ressenti dès l'instant où Tony avait disparu lors de l'affaire Atlas. Chaque seconde sans lui passait au ralenti alors que les minutes filaient à toute allure accroissant l'angoisse de ne jamais le revoir ... vivant. Et les images des précédentes victimes, du rappel de leurs souffrances et de leur agonie affluaient dans son esprit. Comme toujours, Gibbs refusait de parler, bien que son inquiétude fût aussi visible que s'il s'était mis à hurler. De son côté, Kate aurait voulu pouvoir s'exprimer afin de comprendre ce qui martelait son coeur mais elle ne voyait pas à qui se confier ... Et puis, Tony était revenu et elle avait enfoui les sentiments éprouvés en parvenant à se convaincre qu'ils venaient de la situation, que ça n'avait rien à voir avec DiNozzo et blah blah woof woof , ... Kate fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit :

**- Enfin voilà, mais je comprends tout à fait...**

**- Comprendre quoi ? **

**- Que tu ne veuilles pas venir, voyons. Tu ne veux pas, n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Tony, je ...**

**- Bien sûr, c'est pas grave, je comprends très bien, **dit Tony, en se plaçant devant les portes.

**- Tony, c'est oui.**

**- Oui , **arriva-t-il à dire, en se retournant vers Kate.** Oh ! D'accord. C'est bien, je ...**

Puis ils se regardèrent et dirent ensemble :

**- Pas un mot aux autres.**

**- C'est évident. Tu t'imagines ce qu'ils diraient ..., **commença Kate.

**- Je préfère pas, **finit Tony.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le parking :

**- Bon, on quitte le travail demain comme d'habitude puis je passe te prendre.**

**- Tu crois qu'on va arriver à le leur cacher ? **le questionna Kate.

**- On va essayer. Tu trouveras bien quelque chose pour m'embêter, **lui répondit Tony.

**- Parce que c'est moi qui ... **

**- Parfaitement, **dit Tony, en montant dans sa voiture. **Tu devrais remonter. 22h30, n'oublie pas, **la nargua Tony.

Ensuite, il lui fit un geste d'au revoir de la main et démarra.

**- DiNozzo !! **

**A suivre ... **


	2. Somebody Help Me

Merci pour vos avis, je mets donc le chapitre deux... Bonne lecture.

Chapître II

Somebody Help Me

Quartier Général du NCIS. Vendredi. 10h12.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, DiNozzo savait que Kate et lui avaient été calmes mais surtout, qu'ils avaient été calmes entre eux. Ils se demandaient ce que Gibbs pensait de ça car il n'avait sûrement pas manqué de le remarquer. Tony voyait mal Gibbs s'en plaindre, pas de chamailleries, de coups échangés mais il se poserait inévitablement des questions et Tony ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'éviter. Surtout que leurs rares tentatives sonnaient faux ou plutôt calculées. Ils en étaient même arrivés à éviter de se regarder. DiNozzo en était là, quand il vit une ombre se pencher sur son bureau : Gibbs.

**- J'aime ce calme mais je préfère éviter la tempête, compris ! Quoi que tu aies fait, excuse-toi. **

**- Gibbs, je n'ai rien ...**

_"Soit, je joue le jeu soit, je lui dis la véri..." _Rien qu'à cette pensée, Tony se leva d'un bond.

**- Kate...**

**- Oui ? **dit-elle, sans le regarder.

**- Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît.**

**- Plus tard, tu veux.**

Tony se retourna vers Gibbs, comme si c'était réglé. Seulement au visage de ce dernier, il était clair que ce n'était pas suffisant donc, il refit demi-tour :

**- Je voulais m'excuser.**

**- T'excuser, pourquoi ? **Kate releva la tête d'un coup. **Tu as changé d'...**

**- Kate !!! **

Tony l'interrompit complètement paniqué qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Puis les yeux agrandis, presque exorbités, il inclina la tête dans la direction de Gibbs. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Kate se fit entendre :

**- Oh ! ... Tu crois que tu peux... Alors là, c'est..., **fit Kate en se mettant debout.

_"Ouf, elle a compris et rentre dans le jeu !" _

**- Kate, on en parle ailleurs. Allez..., **continua Tony, en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner vers l'ascenseur.

_"Ma main dans la sienne ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas envie qu'il me lâche ? Pourtant, si je veux être convaincante ..."_

Kate retira donc sa main et lui asséna :

**- Lâche-moi, ça va pas, **dit-elle, en ponctuant son geste d'un coup sur le bras de Tony.

Et les deux agents s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Après avoir amorcé la descente, Tony fit le geste coutumier de Gibbs : il actionna l'arrêt de l'ascenseur.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Gibbs le fait sans arrêt. Et il n'a pas tort, il n'y a qu'ici qu'on sera tranquille.**

**- Remets-le en route, tout de suite.**

**- Quoi ? Auriez-vous peur de l'ascenseur, agent Todd ? **

**- Non, sauf quand on provoque son arrêt volontairement, **lui répondit-elle, en s'approchant du panneau de contrôle.

**- Il faut qu'on parle, **dit-il, en lui bloquant provisoirement l'accès aux boutons.** Gibbs se doute de quelque chose.**

**- Non, il nous trouve bizarres, c'est tout. Et pour toi, ce n'est pas inhabituel. **

**- Le plan était pourtant simple : Faire comme si tout était normal. **

**- Tout va bien se passer. Allez, remets-le en route !**

Sans quitter DiNozzo du regard, elle étendit le bras pour actionner l'interrupteur. Tony la devança et fut celui qui réamorça la cabine. Une secousse sèche provoqua une perte d'équilibre chez Kate et elle tomba alors sur Tony, qui par réflexe, referma ses bras autour d'elle. Arrivés à destination, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Abby, qui abasourdie, en laissa tomber ses dossiers.

Heureusement pour eux, Tony reprit pied en premier :

**- Kate, je n'ai pas ton portable. Tu l'as égaré. Je ne l'ai pas pris, **dit-il, en la repoussant.

**- Quoi ? **

**- Arrête de me fouiller. Tu fais peur à Abby. Elle va en faire des cauchemars et moi aussi !!**

Après avoir rattrapé le coup avec Abby, Kate et Tony remontèrent à l'open-space sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre à Gibbs s'il leur demandait une explication. DiNozzo sortit la tête des portes de l'ascenseur et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement : aucune trace de Gibbs et McGee était plongé dans un rapport.

**- La voie est libre, **annonça-t-il à sa collègue.

Ils hâtèrent le pas et reprirent leur place.

Gibbs ne revint pas du reste de la matinée, leur permettant de ne plus penser à faire attention à leur attitude et d'agir normalement. Ils n'avaient plus à jouer la comédie. Ils n'aimaient aucun dissimuler ce week-end à l'équipe mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le boulot. Kate rendait service à Tony, c'était absolument tout. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en parler. Ils en étaient tous les deux là, quand ils entendirent un agent saluer Gibbs, qui sortait de l'ascenseur. Que fallait-il faire ?

Kate se leva lorsque Gibbs arriva à leur hauteur :

**- J'attendais que tu reviennes pour aller déjeuner, c'est ok ? **

**- Je voulais faire pareil, **dit DiNozzo, en quittant son bureau.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?**

**- Rien, absolument rien, Boss.**

**- N'essaye pas Tony, c'est foutu !**

**- Quoi ? Non, tu ne vas pas ...**

**- Pour se faire pardonner, il m'a invitée à déjeuner dans le restaurant de mon choix.**

**- C'est tout ? **dit Gibbs, en se tournant vers Tony, qui essayait de cacher sa surprise d'une part et son admiration pour Kate de l'autre. Elle était douée, l'était-elle déjà avant ou était-ce depuis qu'elle le côtoyait ?

**- Oui, c'est ça. Un déjeuner. Kate a raison.**

**- Je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincu.**

**- Si tu savais ce qu'il a fait, tu me dirais que la punition est bien tendre.**

**- Kate ?! **

_"Je peux accepter beaucoup mais je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle serait prête à inventer surtout si elle tient de moi ... "_

**- Allez-y, je ne veux plus vous voir. **Et Gibbs s'installa à son bureau, avec son café.

Bien sûr, arrivés à la sortie du NCIS, Kate et DiNozzo prirent chacun un chemin opposé. Mais avant de se séparer, ils se donnèrent une heure de rendez-vous afin de revenir ensemble. Question d'alibi. Mais en fait, ils auraient pu aisément rester ensemble car ils firent les mêmes gestes. Ils passèrent chez eux pour tenter de faire leur sac pour le voyage. Toute leur garde robe y passa puis quand ils comprirent que le sac en question était bien trop plein et qu'ils commencèrent à faire le tri, ils s'aperçurent, avec horreur, que rien ne convenait. Et pour finir, ils renoncèrent à boucler ce maudit sac. Ensuite, ils partirent en courant de chez eux, en réalisant qu'une partie des vêtements nécessaires étaient restée au pressing. Et après être sortis d'une file interminable et de tickets égarés, ils eurent juste le temps d'avaler un sandwich en vitesse car l'heure était venue de retourner au bureau.

Extérieur du Quartier Général du NCIS. Vendredi. 13h50.

Tony et Kate s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, les bras couverts de housses de pressing puis, sans un mot, ils franchirent les sas de sécurité. Ils auraient pu en rire, s'ils n'avaient pas été autant épuisés que lorsqu'ils dormaient au bureau, et depuis le temps, ils savaient ce que ça provoquait.

Arrivés dans l'ascenseur :

**- Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Cette journée est un enfer mais ça caractérise assez bien le week-end qui va suivre.**

**- Tony, ce n'est pas si catastrophique que ça. Tout va bien se passer.**

**- C'est gentil mais je vais annuler. Mon père ne sera guère étonné, puis je sais qu'il n'a pas envie de me voir.**

**- Tu prends la fuite, je n'en reviens pas.**

**- Tu n'es pas encore au bout de tes surprises.**

**- Nous irons ensemble et tout se passera bien, **dit-elle, d'un ton décidé.

Tony tourna son visage vers Kate. Il était touché par sa détermination. Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour mais il n'était pas obligé de faire subir ça à Kate.

**- Oui, je vais y aller mais tu n'es pas obligée de venir. J'irai seul.**

**- Alors là, c'est hors de question. J'ai pratiquement amené toute ma garde robe au pressing et la note est salée, vu que c'était absolument pour aujourd'hui. Ensuite, j'ai passé une nuit épouvantable et je ne suis pas prête à renoncer à un superbe hôtel, quatre étoiles, avec tout comfort, tout frais payés, et puis si tu m'embêtes, ne crois pas que j'hésiterai à te frapper ... même en public.**

Kate entendit Tony se mettre à rire et ça lui fit plaisir. Il reprit pourtant son sérieux et lui dit :

**- C'est d'accord, ça va. Seulement, le pire, dans tout ça, est que je déteste mentir à Gibbs.**

**- Oui, moi aussi.**

Ce fut à ce moment que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, leur "bulle" hors du monde venait d'exploser et ils devaient reprendre leur place. En arrivant à leur bureau, McGee les regarda tandis que Gibbs leur demandait :

**- On partage la note de pressing, maintenant ? **

**- On en a profité pour y passer, c'est vrai. Désolé, Boss, **répondit Tony.

**- On part en week-end ! **blagua McGee.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, le Bleu ?**

**- Pas ensemble en tout cas, **répondit Kate, avant d'arrêter de respirer.

_"Oups, c'est pas vrai, je le fais exprès, ça doit être inconscient. En tout cas, si le visage de Tony ne reprend pas sa couleur naturelle, je ne serai pas la seule responsable."_

Mais Kate allait pouvoir admirer la capacité de Tony à toujours retomber sur ses pattes. Un don ou alors un ADN de félin dans les veines peut-être ?

**- Tu l'as fait boire, DiNozzo ? **questionna Gibbs.

**- Je n'ai rien eu besoin de faire. C'est son état naturel.**

**- DiNozzo ! **lança Kate, en même temps que son coude arrivait dans les côtes de son collègue.

**- La situation est revenue à la normale. Parfait. On se remet au travail.**

**- J'arriverai toujours à te faire démarrer au quart de tour. Tu as été parfaite. Bravo, **murmura Tony à Kate, en prenant place à son bureau.

Quartier Général du NCIS. Labo. Vendredi. 15h50.

Kate ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne idée d'aller voir Abby. Elle pourrait vendre la mèche sans s'en rendre compte et surtout Abby était si intuitive qu'elle pourrait deviner. Mais elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Kate n'avait pas changé d'avis, elle irait avec Tony mais elle était troublée ...

**- Salut, Kate !? Je t'écoute.**

**- Comment sais-tu que ... ?**

**- Comment je sais quoi ? Tu ne viens pas pour une analyse ?**

**- Eh, non ! En fait, c'est plutôt calme. Il n'y a rien de spécial. Je passais comme ça. Tu vas bien ?** dit Kate très vite, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Abby se contenta de hocher la tête face au débit de Kate et ce fut légèrement intriguée qu'elle retourna à son ordinateur.

Kate s'assit à une chaise proche du bureau d'Abby et se mit à pivoter de droite à gauche sur l'axe. Au bout d'un moment, Abby mit une main sur l'épaule de Kate :

**- Tu es déshydratée ou quoi ? **

**- Non !?**

**- Alors, arrête ! J'ai le tournis, **lui dit Abby, en bloquant le siège.

**- Oh, excuse ! **

**- J'attends !** dit Abby, en plaçant ses mains à la taille.

Kate savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

**- D'accord, bon j'y vais.. On m'a invité pour le week-end.**

**- Un homme ? **

**- Oui !**

**- Hum ! Torride !** annonça la scientifique, un sourire enjôleur sur le visage.

**- Non ! Oh, non !! **dit Kate, en voyant très bien où Abby voulait en venir.** C'est juste un ami.**

**- Un ami ? **

**- Oui. Il n'est pas question, oh non !** recommença Kate, en repensant à l'allusion flagrante d'Abby.** C'est un week-end dans sa famille, il ne pouvait pas y aller seul...**

**- Et où est le problème ? **

**- Il n'y a pas de problème.**

**- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que ça te perturbe autant ?**

**- Ca ne me perturbe pas. Pas du tout.**

**- Si tu le dis ! **dit Abby, en haussant les épaules.

Kate se rendit compte qu'il était absurde d'être là avec Abby et de jouer la comédie.

**- D'accord. En fait, c'est parce que je n'imaginais pas ... Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, il a l'air si sûr de lui. Il fait toujours face à tout, il l'a prouvé bien des fois. Et là, on dirait que pour lui, c'est un cauchemar qui prend réalité.**

**- Et tu es son lien. **

**- Pardon ? **

**- Il a dû beaucoup hésiter avant de te demander ça. **

Kate acquiesça et Abby reprit :

**- Mais il a besoin de te savoir là. Car il sait que tu ne le laisseras pas tomber, quoi qu'il arrive.**

**- ... **

**- J'ai tort ? **

**- Non, je serai là, **dit Kate, se rendant compte de cette certitude.

**- Alors, bon week-end. Allez, sors de mon bureau. J'ai du boulot, moi !**

**- Comment fais-tu pour toujours trouver les mots ? **

**- C'est naturel chez moi. N'oublie pas, Kate. Sois là, tout simplement !**

**- Oui, oh Grand Chaman, **dit Kate, en prenant le chemin de l'ascenseur tandis qu'Abby lui faisait signe de la main.

Puis revenue aux analyses en cours, Abby prononça tout haut :

**- Les choses vont changer. C'est dans l'air.**

Quartier Général du NCIS. Vendredi. Au même moment

Tony trouva facilement son chemin, malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans les escaliers qu'il avait empruntés. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait jusque là. Il était arrivé, composa le code de sécurité et poussa la lourde porte...

La lumière inonda son visage tandis que le souffle du vent traversait son corps et lui offrait une fraîcheur apaisante. Il adorait cet endroit : le toit du NCIS.

Il y venait souvent parfois cinq minutes, parfois avant de quitter le bureau pour finir la journée sur un ciel étoilé, sur une autre image que celles obsédantes des cadavres, des noirceurs du boulot.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage, ce bâtiment était un paradoxe, un peu comme les gens qui y travaillaient en fait : Les fenêtres ne s'ouvraient pas, mais il y avait un accès facile au toit avec une vue superbe. A quoi avaient pensé les concepteurs ? En tout cas, il leur en était reconnaissant. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme, de pouvoir se poser quelques minutes, de respirer et ici, c'était l'idéal. En plus, personne ne viendrait le chercher.

Il appréhendait ce week-end mais quelque part, il se sentait plus léger d'avoir pris la décision d'y aller. Et il n'y allait pas seul ... Il y allait avec Kate ... Il s'en voulait de lui imposer ça, sans lui avoir expliqué. Et pourtant, elle ne lui demandait rien. Tony comprit que si elle lui demandait des explications, il lui parlerait, lui confierait et pas uniquement parce qu'il le devait mais parce qu'il savait qu'à travers les yeux de Kate, il resterait lui, quoi qu'il arrive. D'une manière ou d'une autre, les choses allaient changer. C'était une question d'équilibre.

Ce qui le tourmentait le plus était de ne pas être arrivé à en parler à Gibbs. Mais pour lui parler de la réunion de famille, il faudrait qu'il explique tout ce qui gravitait autour. Gibbs comprendrait mais c'était Tony qui ne supportait pas l'image qu'il aurait après ça. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait au NCIS, il était celui qu'il avait toujours voulu être et ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'il avait été, empoisonné par cette famille. Famille !!

Gibbs l'obligeait à se surpasser, lui offrait son expérience et un regard suffisait à Tony pour savoir qu'il avait trouvé sa place, qu'il était exactement là où il voulait être. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus jamais ressenti depuis la mort de sa mère... Gibbs lui avait donné bien plus qu'un travail ... Il lui parlerait de tout ça. Oui, il le lui devait, mais avant de lui en parler, il voulait d'abord avoir réglé les choses avec son ancienne vie ...

Bon, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, s'il voulait quitter à l'heure prévue, il fallait qu'il boucle son dernier rapport. Et Anthony DiNozzo reprit le chemin de son bureau.

Quartier Général du NCIS. Vendredi. 16h50.

Kate et DiNozzo se présentèrent devant le bureau de Gibbs dès qu'ils eurent vérifié, pour la troisième fois, que leur travail était terminé et correct. Quelques instants auparavant, ils s'étaient regardés et avaient vu dans le regard de l'autre : _"Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller !"_ Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient devant Gibbs.

Ce dernier releva la tête :

**- Je vous écoute.**

**- Et bien voilà ... en fait ... comme...**

**- Tu imites très bien McGee mais viens en au fait, DiNozzo. Vous voulez y aller, c'est ça ?**

**- Oui, bien deviné, **répondit Kate.

**- Des projets ? **

**- Non ! **dirent-ils, en évitant de se regarder.

**- Allez, ouste, je ne veux plus vous voir avant lundi et à l'heure.**

Tony et Kate retournèrent à leur bureau, prirent sac, manteau et les fameuses housses de pressing et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs.

Gibbs se leva pour ranger un dossier, leur jeta un dernier coup d'oeil et lorsqu'il se rassit un sourire se dessinait sur son visage ...

A suivre...


	3. It's My Life

Merci pour les avis et bien sûr Bonne Lecture

Chapître III

It's My Life

Sandman House. Blue Cove. Delaware. Vendredi. 20h22.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au domaine, Tony conduisait et connaissait apparemment le chemin. Kate en conclut que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se rendait à cet endroit.

Il était passé la prendre alors qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête. Elle avait refait ce maudit sac au moins vingt fois. Ce n'était pas son genre, seulement elle avait peur de faire un impair, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il faut dire qu'elle était toujours troublée par le fait que DiNozzo ait voulu qu'elle l'accompagne. Elle se demandait aussi ce qui provoquait ce malaise aussi profond en lui pour qu'il ait besoin d'elle, enfin d'un ami. Bien sûr, quand elle le regardait, il était tout à fait comme d'habitude, il n'avait rien de différent. Pourtant, Kate ressentait réellement comme une appréhension, comme une fuite aussi ...

**- Tu as une question à me poser ? **lui demanda Tony, sans détourner son regard de la route.

**- Non !**

**- Alors, moi j'en ai une. Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? **

**- Comme quoi ? **

DiNozzo tourna son visage vers Kate :

**- Comme si je m'étais changé en porcelaine, quelque chose de fragile qu'il faut sans arrêt surveiller du coin de l'oeil.**

**- C'est juste que ... Est-ce que ça va ? **finit-elle par lui dire, sans détour.

**- Oui, bien sûr.**

Face à la mine peu convaincue que lui renvoyait Kate, il reprit :

**- Ecoute, c'est gentil de t'en faire pour moi, mais c'est vrai, ça va. Je ne m'en fais plus depuis longtemps. Je serai toujours le mouton noir de la famille. Jamais assez ceci ou suffisamment cela. Tu parleras et je me contenterai de sourire, ils croient que c'est tout ce dont je suis capable. **

**- D'accord, j'ai compris, **dit-elle, comme prise en faute et elle détourna son regard pour le fixer sur le paysage.

**- Je m'excuse, ce n'est pas un reproche. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Kate ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de venir.**

_"Et voilà, ça recommençait, il était différent. Où était-ce moi qui le voyais enfin tel qu'il était vraiment ?"_ se demanda Caitlin, en tournant son regard vers DiNozzo.

**- Tu vois, tu recommences.**

**- Hein ! **

**- Tu me regardes comme si ... **

**- Un extraterrestre.**

Tony sourit et répliqua :

**- Oui, c'est ça. Continue, ça va leur plaire. Une dernière chose, ils sont pires que la Mafia... **

Avant que DiNozzo ne finisse sa phrase, Kate intervint :

**- Ne me refais pas une imitation du Parrain, Please !**

**- Non, je voulais juste ajouter qu'ils sont pires que la Mafia parce qu'ils sont avocats.**

**- Tu ne voulais pas ..., **dit-elle, d'une voix intriguée.** Tu n'aurais pas loupé une si belle occasion ! **

**- Rien n'est plus vraiment pareil ici ! **lui répondit-il. Ensuite, d'un signe de tête, il lui fit comprendre de regarder devant elle.** Voilà, nous y sommes. Admire le cadre.**

Kate put effectivement admirer une demeure merveilleuse qui, si elle avait connu son âge d'or il y a plus de 400 ans, était en train d'en vivre un autre grâce à une rénovation impeccable de l'ensemble de la propriété comprenant également les jardins et bois. Tout simplement sublime. L'intérieur devait valoir le détour. Elle n'aurait jamais pu s'offrir une nuit dans un tel palace. Et Tony était déjà venu là !! Riche devait être un euphémisme en ce qui concernait sa famille. Pourtant, quand elle regardait Tony, elle savait qu'il ne se résumait pas qu'à cela. Il était plus, tellement plus. Elle revint à DiNozzo, elle devait lui dire quelque chose avant d'entrer là-dedans.

**- Tony ? **

Il tourna son visage vers elle.

**- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu ne parles pas, que tu as enfoui en toi...**

Tony voulut intervenir mais Kate hocha la tête et il comprit qu'il devait la laisser terminer.

**- Je ne te demande rien. Seulement parfois, il faudra que tu me permettes de comprendre. C'est promis ? **

**- Promis. **

**- Tu peux compter sur moi.**

**- Je sais, **lui répondit Tony, sans la quitter du regard.

**- Un conseil, respire à fond, ça aide, **dit Kate, consciente que c'était autant pour détendre l'atmosphère, que pour rompre leur regard, qui la plongeait dans monde insoupçonné entre eux mais qui, pourtant, existait bel et bien.

Ils prirent donc chacun une grande respiration puis se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

_"C'est pour cela que j'ai invité Kate. Rien que l'idée d'être avec eux m'insupporte et en plus, il a fallu que mon père choisisse cet endroit. Je me demande pourquoi il a voulu revenir ici ! J'ai beau dire que je suis blindé, je n'aurais pas supporté une autre personne à mes côtés. C'est la seule chose dont je sois sûr à propos de ce week-end. J'ai une chose à faire et Kate m'aidera à l'accomplir, sans peut-être se rendre compte de ce qu'elle m'aura donné. Mais d'un autre côté, je m'en veux de l'avoir entraînée là-dedans."_

Tony revint à la réalité et s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Une fois les instructions données au chasseur à propos des bagages et de la voiture, ils purent entrer dans le hall.

Dans le tourbillon que fut leur arrivée, Kate put tout de même admirer le luxe de l'endroit. Le lieu était formidable. Une ancienne demeure, digne de Tara dans le roman "Autant en Emporte le Vent", réaménagée en hôtel avec un nombre d'étoiles à rallonge. Chambres à thème, piscine, sauna, salle de bal et bien sûr, tout le confort possible. Kate avait, aussi, été agréablement surprise par le fait que DiNozzo ait spécifié deux chambres. Il n'avait nullement cherché à prétendre qu'ils étaient en couple. Et enfin, les gens qu'elle avait croisés dans le hall, les avaient dévisagés mais Tony n'y prêtait guère d'attention. En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait derrière ses lunettes noires. L'endroit avait beau être prodigieux, il y faisait froid. Une réunion de famille pour une famille qui n'en avait que le nom. Kate savait qu'elle n'avait encore parlé à personne, qu'elle ne devait pas faire preuve de préjugés de classe et qu'elle ne devait pas hâter ses conclusions, seulement, c'était dans l'air.

Maintenant, Caitlin se trouvait dans sa chambre : La suite "Nuit Magique". Une vue imprenable pour offrir un ciel étoilé aux occupants. Le mobilier était d'un blanc merveilleux sur un tapis bleu nuit, sans doute pour rappeler l'éclat des étoiles.

Kate avait entendu que celle de Tony portait le nom de "Horizons Lointains" et poussée par sa curiosité, elle frappa à la porte mitoyenne qui les reliait et entra. L'ex-agent des Services Secrets se retrouva dans une chambre dont les couleurs oscillaient dans les teintes de vert. Presque comme si elle avait été choisie en rapport avec la couleur des yeux d'Anthony. Et ce qui troubla, encore un peu plus Kate, était que tout ce qui comptait avec les yeux de Tony était l'étincelle qu'ils contenaient.

Kate allait s'exclamer sur le luxe de la chambre, quand elle s'arrêta en voyant Tony. Il avait ouvert la porte-fenêtre et se tenait debout juste à l'entrée de la terrasse. Elle ne voyait pas son regard mais elle se doutait qu'à ce paysage se superposaient les images du passé.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? **

**- Kate ! Rien de spécial, **répondit DiNozzo, en refermant la fenêtre.

**- Tony, tu as promis. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? **

**- On dirait presque Gibbs.**

**- Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper alors.**

Tony hocha la tête et commença:

**- Nous venions ici tous les étés. **

Tony pointa du doigt un arbre magnifique au fond du parc, il devait avoir plus de 300 ans.

**- Maman et moi, nous nous installions toujours là. Je lui préparais tout : une couverture, un coussin, un pique-nique, un livre et c'était tout ce que nous voulions. Elle finissait toujours par s'endormir et moi, je finissais toujours par la regarder dormir. Elle était en paix alors que moi ... le moindre bruit me réveille toujours. **

**- Pourquoi... ? **

Tony anticipa sa question et répondit :

**- Peur de ne pas être là quand il faut... Enfin, ça me sert bien au boulot.**

**- Peur de ne pas être là ? **

**- Ca, ce sera pour le prochain épisode. Je ne vais pas te révéler tous mes mystères du premier coup. Et puis, on va rater le début du dîner.**

**- Je ne voudrais pas rater ça, **dit Kate, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

**- Allez, va nous passer une tenue sexy.**

**- DiNozzo !**

**- De mon côté, pas de problème, c'est naturel chez moi. Je suis toujours sexy,** lui assura-t-il, avec un sourire.

Kate essaya de ne pas mettre trop longtemps à se préparer mais bon, elle se doutait qu'elle serait la dernière. Effectivement, Tony était prêt lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre. Il portait un costume gris clair, impeccablement coupé, qui ne faisait que le mettre encore mieux en valeur.

_"Bien qu'en fait, il n'a pas vraiment besoin d'un costume pour être séduisant,"_ pensa-t-elle, avant de secouer la tête, afin de stopper tout de suite cette réflexion car ensuite, ça la forcerait à se demander depuis quand en posant les yeux sur Tony, elle voyait autre chose que son collègue...

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Tony pivota. Kate portait une magnifique robe bleu ciel retenue par de légères brettelles. La robe était parcourue de fines broderies sur le côté droit : des fleurs perdant leurs pétales au milieu de trèfles à quatre feuilles. Un châle, orné des mêmes broderies que la robe, venait compléter la tenue.

**- Ton verdict ? **demanda Caitlin.

**- ... **

**- Tu veux que je tourne ?**

Comme Tony ne lui répondait toujours pas, elle ajouta :

**- Tu ne vas pas me souffler dessus, cette fois !!**

Au souvenir de ce moment, Tony sourit et arriva à lui dire :

**- Non !!! Bien sûr que non. Tu es parfaite.**

**- Parce que j'ai mis trop longtemps à me coiffer..., **Kate réalisa alors les mots prononcés par Tony... **Je suis quoi ? **

**- Tu vas encore me sortir ta note de pressing, donc on y va !** dit Tony, en lui présentant son bras.

Même si Tony avait refusé de répéter, Kate avait parfaitement entendu et ce compliment resonnait encore au creux de ses oreilles quand elle accepta le bras de son collègue.

Caitlin regardait sa main posée sur le bras d'Anthony quand il se retourna vers elle :

**- Je voulais aussi te demander... si tu veux bien... demain, je dois aller quelque part et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes... C'est tout près d'ici et comme je dois y aller depuis longtemps, je me suis dit...**

**- Arrête-toi, tu vas manquer d'oxygène. C'est d'accord, Tony, nous irons.**

**- Si on part vers 11h00, on sera rentré pour le déjeuner de 13h30, ça te va ?**

Kate hocha la tête, Tony ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent de la chambre.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, le dîner n'avait pas encore été servi. Comme Kate mourait de faim, elle attrapa un petit four sur le premier plateau qui croisa sa route. Elle était nerveuse face à tous ces gens qui les observaient, mais elle avait vraiment très faim. Tony se dirigea vers un homme, en costume sombre, qui leur tournait le dos. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Tony prononça :

**- Père ? **

L'homme se retourna et Caitlin fut surprise par leur ressemblance. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas à entendre un mot sortir de la bouche du père de Tony, pour avoir la certitude, qu'ils étaient l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient comme l'ombre et la lumière.

**- Anthony ? Tu es donc venu !**

**- Oui, je te présente Caitlin Todd, une collègue et amie.**

**- Kate, je te présente mon père, James DiNozzo.**

**- Tu aurais pu arriver plus tôt.**

**- Je m'excuse, j'ai quitté le travail dès que possible.**

**- Bien sûr !**

Le ton était clair. Pour le père de Tony, il n'y avait rien de compréhensible dans cette phrase. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Et repris par de bons vieux réflexes, Tony continua, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le ton utilisé par son père :

**- Comment vous portez-vous ? Bien, j'espère.**

**- Tout à fait. Les affaires du cabinet se portent à merveille mais ça ne doit pas t'intéresser.**

**- Pas du tout, je suis content pour vous et vos collaborateurs. **

**- Mes collaborateurs ? Toujours le mot pour rire.**

**- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? **

**- Ne commence pas, Anthony**.

Comme Kate tenait toujours le bras de Tony, elle put le sentir se contracter. Kate ne l'avait jamais vu aussi à fleur de peau. Elle ne s'était jamais voilée la face, elle se doutait que son éternel sourire était un masque, comme certains avaient celui du sérieux perpétuel, et elle ne parlait pas uniquement de Gibbs, mais aussi d'elle-même. Ces masques servaient avant tout à se protéger. Seulement, il arrivait que cette protection volât en éclat, parfois par sa propre volonté mais le plus souvent, on était poussé à le faire. Chacun se protégeait comme il pouvait, le tout était de ne pas rester muré à l'intérieur de soi et perdre tout ce que la vie avait de meilleur. Elle avait déjà vu le masque de Tony se craqueler à la mort de Pacci ainsi que lorsque Ducky avait disparu. Il ne tenait plus en place, si bien que Gibbs avait dû le retenir, pour ne pas qu'il fonce dans la maison des Hanlan. Mais ici, c'était différent. Lui était différent et peut-être même elle aussi. Caitlin savait, depuis longtemps maintenant, qui parvenait à lui faire ôter son masque : Tony.

**- Tony ? **

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Kate. Pendant un instant, elle croisa un regard empli de colère, tout en y percevant, aussi, une blessure. La blessure qu'il refusait d'affronter mais qui était pourtant là. Kate savait que les relations père-fils n'étaient jamais faciles et elle avait souvent imaginé, que les récits entendus étaient exagérés. Seulement, dans le cas de Tony, et par les silences qu'il avait toujours préférés laisser planer quand on abordait la famille, Kate se rendait compte, que ce qu'elle finirait par apprendre, était loin de ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Elle avait, bien sûr, compris depuis longtemps ce que Gibbs pouvait représenter pour Tony. Il n'était pas seulement un patron, un Boss. D'une part, il y avait ces moments où Tony essayait, à tout prix, de lui plaire par son travail. Et d'autre part, il y avait ces moments où il était clair qu'il testait les limites de Gibbs pour savoir combien il l'appréciait. Tout comme un fils le ferait avec son père. Kate avait également cette certitude que cet homme n'avait jamais rien fait pour Tony et que Gibbs était bien plus un père pour Anthony que cet homme ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais.

**- Offre-moi un verre, tu veux ? **

**- D'accord, tu as raison. Le fou du roi offre un verre à la reine. **

Et ils s'éloignèrent.

**- Merci.**

**- De rien, j'ai évité que de la fumée ne te sorte des oreilles, **expliqua Kate, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

**- Oui, tu as raison, **dit Tony, en lui souriant, **il faut que je me calme, la soirée ne fait que commencer.**

**- Le week-end, Tony. **

**- Merci de me le rappeler, **répondit-il, en perdant son sourire.

**- Désolée, **fit Kate, croyant avoir commis un impair.

**- Je plaisante. **

S'étant laissée à nouveau prendre par le jeu de Tony, elle le poussa légèrement avant de dire :

**- Bon, ce verre. On y va.**

Kate et Tony avaient à peine leur verre que le dîner fut annoncé et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Kate put alors se faire une idée du nombre de gens invités pour la réunion en comptant le nombre de tables préparées. Donc, il y avait 8 tables avec 6 couverts installés.

**- C'est toute ta famille ! Chez moi, si une telle réunion avait lieu, il nous faudrait au moins le double, en ne comptant que la famille proche.**

Tony aurait voulu voir Kate, au milieu de sa famille car ainsi, il aurait pu la voir sourire sans faux semblants, sans contraintes. Un vrai bonheur. Alors que lui ... Il préféra ne pas aller plus loin et enchaîna :

**- C'est normal, c'est la famille de mon père.**

**- Ca veut dire quoi ? **

**- Mon Père a une définition assez particulière du mot 'Famille'. En fait, la moitié sont des DiNozzo, la meilleure moitié, bien sûr. Comprend par-là, ceux du même statut social et pour le reste, se sont des associés en affaire et de bons clients, **dit-il, sans pouvoir cacher son amertume.

**- Et le côté de ta Mère ? **

**- Personne. Maman était fille unique et ceux, qui restent, sont trop éloignés de nous que se soit géographiquement ou socialement. On les fréquentait déjà très peu quand elle était en vie.**

Kate réalisa combien elle s'était voilée la face quand elle imaginait la vie de famille de Tony. Elle s'imaginait les éclats de son rire, dans une maison remplie des derniers cadeaux à la mode et des amis là, pour le voir les déballer. Elle le voyait heureux ... Quelque part, elle y croyait encore mais elle ressentait que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Elle avait eu tort de croire qu'Anthony DiNozzo était lisse. En fait, si on y regardait de plus près, on voyait une série de cicatrices...

**- Où sommes-nous installés ? **

**- Oh, mon père a dû me choisir une place de choix. On ne va pas s'ennuyer, crois-moi. Ca doit être celle-là, **dit-il en désignant, une table sur la droite.

**- Comment sais-tu ? **

**- Pas trop loin de mon père, pour qu'il puisse jouir du spectacle et toujours avec Jonas et Margo. Des spécimens hors catégorie DiNozzo mais qui les valent bien.**

**- Tu veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas de ta famille ?**

**- Si, mais uniquement par alliance et elle arrange très bien mon père. Jonas est le beau-frère de la soeur de mon père. Tu as compris ? **

**- La soeur de ton père s'est mariée et Jonas est le frère de son mari. C'est ça ? **

**- Oui. Seulement, c'est pour une autre raison qu'il garde contact avec elle car elle ne correspond pas à une DiNozzo pure et dure. En fait, les deux frères sont propriétaires d'une boîte d'électronique qui grimpe. **

**- Et les deux autres ? **

**- Là, c'est la surprise. Je fais confiance à mon père et j'ajouterai même qu'il y aura au moins un avocat. Allons-y ! **annonça Tony, caricaturant le ton enjoué d'un enfant, qui s'apprêtait à monter sur le grand huit.

Et DiNozzo avait raison. Kate n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était sûrement une illusion, on lui faisait une blague. Dès le départ, cet oncle avait monopolisé la conversation, faisant se succéder des idées plus révoltantes les unes que les autres. Et pourtant, les deux autres convives de la table semblaient tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Puis, au fur et à mesure, Kate comprit qui étaient ces deux personnes et pourquoi elles étaient à leur table.

Carter Hannover avait été accusé de détournement de fond dans le cadre des associations caritatives qu'il était censé gérer !! Et bien sûr, il avait bénéficié d'un non-lieu, offert par l'avocat du cabinet, assis à côté de lui. Probablement là, pour empêcher son client de dire des choses compromettantes et donc parfaire l'expression "Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat."

Le choix était impeccable car narguer était le but. Une manière de faire comprendre que tous les efforts d'enquête et de justice étaient vains face au fric et aux avocats. Kate comprenait mieux pourquoi Tony détestait les avocats. Il ne l'avait jamais dit de vive voix mais c'était palpable. Les seuls qu'il supportait, étaient les avocats du JAG et encore, après avoir pu les observer au tribunal. Tony avait sûrement développé un sixième sens pour départager les bons avocats des arrivistes.

Kate avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Elle faisait un effort immense pour ne pas asséner à ces gens suffisants et ignorants tout ce qu'elle pensait. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus était le silence de Tony. Il ne cillait à rien. Il restait silencieux et les ignorait royalement. Pour ces gens engoncés dans leur monde, Caitlin se doutait que leur faire des remarques ne servirait à rien mais ça lui aurait fait un bien fou. A chacun de leurs propos, Kate avait sa jambe qui partait toute seule, une technique de test de réflexe plus efficace que le coup de maillet du docteur. Heureusement que la table était suffisamment longue et qu'elle ne touchait personne. C'était un exutoire comme un autre. Kate aurait pu continuer à se taire et avait tenu bon jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en prennent à Tony. C'était comme s'ils avaient décidé de changer de tactique, se rendant compte que leurs sujets de conversation ne déclenchaient rien.

**- Alors, Anthony, toujours au NICS, **commença Margo, tout sourire.

**- Hum ! **marmonna Tony, comme sorti d'une rêverie.

**- NCIS !**

**- Merci, Kate, tu fais bien de rectifier. Et oui, j'y travaille toujours.**

**- Ils n'en ont pas encore marre de toi. Après Péoria, Philadelphie et Baltimore. Un record pour toi, non ? **continua Jonas.

**- Quelle mémoire ! Je suis content de voir combien vous vous intéressez à moi.**

**- J'ai eu un client mis en difficulté par une enquête du NCIS. Dans quelle antenne êtes-vous ? **

**- Washington.**

**- Oh, la capitale. Le bureau central.**

**- Oui, seulement Anthony n'est qu'un pion dans un jeu bien trop compliqué pour lui, **dit une voix derrière eux. Le volume était, bien sûr, étudié pour que les tables alentour n'en perdent aucun mot.

Même s'il fut imperceptible pour les autres, Kate vit clairement les mâchoires de Tony se contracter avant que son visage ne reprenne un parfait sourire.

**- Père arrive toujours au meilleur moment de la conversation. Le dîner était succulent, bravo au chef, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Anthony se croit indispensable, alors qu'il sait, au fond de lui, qu'un jour ou l'autre son patron ...**

**- Ca suffit ! **

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Kate, qui continua sur sa lancée :

**- Anthony est un excellent agent. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, il est indispensable. Non seulement pour les enquêtes mais aussi parce qu'il nous permet de décompresser, de ne pas nous laisser submerger par la noirceur des affaires. Quelle que soit la façon, il arrive toujours à nous faire sourire et rire. Même si nous ... je ne voulais pas l'admettre.**

**- Quelle défense magistrale ! Vous auriez fait une bonne avocate, **commenta James.

**- J'ai choisi ce que je suis et Anthony aussi et maintenant ... **

**- Je t'invite à danser. Ce surplus d'énergie doit être mieux utilisé.**

Tony s'était levé et tendait sa main à Kate.

**- Caitlin, s'il te plaît !**

Un regard échangé et Kate sut que c'était la meilleure solution, elle prit la main de son collègue, et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

**- Je ne voudrais pas que de la fumée te sorte des oreilles, **lui murmura Tony.

Tout en les regardant s'éloigner :

**- Jeune femme incroyable, **annonça l'avocat.

**- Ils ne sont que collègues ? **demanda Margo.

**- Forcément ! Que pourrait lui apporter Anthony à part des ennuis ?!!**

**- James ! **prononça Jonas, profitant de cette occasion pour faire croire à sa bonté d'âme.

Bien sûr, Jonas savait parfaitement que ça n'aurait aucun effet et ne fut guère surpris lorsque James conclut en disant :

**- Il détruit tout, c'est en lui.**

**A suivre... **

Merci à ceux et celles qui mettront un avis.


	4. Get Right

Bonne lecture et plus que tout Merci pour vos avis.

Chapître IV

Get Right

Arrivée sur la piste de danse, Kate voulait dire à Tony qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se taire mais qu'elle n'avait pas supporté ce qu'ils lui disaient. Ce n'était que quelques mots mais elle avait pensé à tout ce qui avait dû être dit par le passé et c'était sorti. De plus, elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de riposter. Certitude, qui intriguait Kate, plus encore que les critiques à son encontre.

Donc, elle s'apprêtait à intervenir quand il prit la parole en premier :

**- Chut !! Profite de la musique. Ne les laisse pas gâcher ta soirée.**

Elle s'apprêtait tout de même à parler.

**- Ferme les yeux et écoute la musique, **lui demanda Tony.

Tony savait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. D'une part, elle n'avait pas à s'excuser, surtout pas !! Et d'autre part, il fallait qu'il l'arrête car il voulait qu'elle comprenne que le plus important, pour lui, était que son week-end se passât le mieux possible. Bien sûr, il n'était pas naïf et savait que ce ne serait jamais parfait mais il ferait au moins en sorte qu'elle s'amuse. Il n'était pas là pour son père, en fait, ni pour cette famille mais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pour cette personne qui l'avait aimé si fort que parfois il pouvait encore sentir sa main sur son visage alors qu'elle ne l'avait plus touché depuis des années. Seulement chaque chose en son temps et là, c'était la soirée de Kate.

Kate regarda Tony et ferma les yeux, elle avait compris qu'il prenait sur lui pour qu'elle soit bien. Qui l'avait jamais fait passer en premier ? Et que ce soit Tony avait encore plus d'importance...

Un seul regard et ils s'étaient compris. Bien sûr, ça leur était déjà arrivé auparavant. Lors d'une enquête, à ce moment où ils devaient sortir leurs armes, sans trop savoir ce qui allait arriver. Et ce regard échangé leur donnait pourtant la certitude que l'autre était là. Et d'un accord muet, c'était bouger ensemble, penser ensemble, respirer ensemble.

Mais ici, ça n'avait plus rien de comparable. C'était lire dans la partie du coeur de l'autre qu'il essayait pourtant de dissimuler. Une telle complicité pouvait durer un court instant comme elle pouvait durer toujours. Le plus important était qu'elle ne restât pas incomprise.

Les yeux fermés, Kate entendit les premiers accords de "Get Right" de Jennifer Lopez. Elle sourit, ouvrit les yeux et vit que DiNozzo bougeait sur la musique et en fait, il n'était pas le seul, elle aussi ! Elle éclata de rire, rejointe immédiatement par Tony.

_"Ouah ! Il danse vraiment bien. Et avec moi, ça n'a rien avoir avec une technique de drague. Je me souviens très bien qu'il a dit que j'étais attirante mais aussi, qu'il me connaissait trop !!! En fait, ce qui m'agace le plus, c'est que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis déçue de cette réalité entre nous. Bien sûr, je ne l'admettrais jamais, même sous la torture. En tout cas, on voit qu'il adore danser. Rien à voir avec les airs coincés des cavaliers que j'ai pu avoir par le passé. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas dû supplier pour une danse, lors de rendez-vous ? Et la plupart du temps, ils choisissaient le moment du slow. Là, ils se contentaient de se coller à moi avec l'inévitable tentative de laisser descendre leurs mains vers mes six heures et ce à plusieurs reprises ! "_

Kate se souvenait aussi de ces moments où, enfant, à l'occasion de fêtes de famille, elle observait ses parents danser avec des yeux émerveillés par cette parfaite harmonie, qui les coupait du monde pendant le temps d'une danse. Et plus encore, par cette évidence que ces deux êtres n'en formaient qu'un seul. La petite fille, qu'elle était alors, se voyait rassurée et la petite fille qui subsistait en elle, rêvait toujours de ressentir un jour cette même harmonie. En tout cas, elle était bien là.

La chanson arriva à son terme et laissa place à une autre, cette fois beaucoup plus calme, un bon vieux slow. Tony s'approcha :

**- Si tu veux ...**, dit Tony, les bras ouverts.

Il ignorait pourquoi mais ça lui semblait naturel.

**- Je te remplace.**

Tony se retourna alors, qu'il savait déjà à qui il avait à faire.

Kate avait vu cet homme s'approcher. Il était aussi grand que DiNozzo, élégant dans son costume bleu foncé, avec les cheveux presque blonds. Tony et lui devaient avoir plus ou moins le même âge.

**- Tu ne nous présentes pas ? **lui dit le nouvel arrivant.

**- Caitlin Todd, voici Alec. Un cousin du côté de mon père. Il est ... **

**- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Tu permets, cousin ? **

Et sans attendre, il agrippa Kate et la fit tournoyer, tout en s'éloignant.

Caitlin chercha Tony des yeux mais il avait été avalé par la foule. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ressentit un pincement au coeur.

_" Peut-être aurais-je voulu qu'il s'interpose ? Tu es ridicule, cet homme est très bien. Elégant, viril, intelligent sûrement, ... Arrête de penser à DiNozzo et danse !!"_

**- Alors vous travaillez avec Tony ? **

**- Oui, c'est ça. Et vous êtes avocat, je suppose ? **

**- Tout à fait. **

**- Il n'y a que Tony qui ne soit pas avocat, alors ? **

**- Il ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde, **dit Alec, où se mêlaient amertume et évidence flagrante.

**- Je suis d'accord. Avant d'être au NCIS, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Il est si ... enfin ... **

**- Caitlin ? **

**- Oh, oui. Bien sûr, je devrais peut-être arrêter de parler de Tony, **conclut-elle.

Katé était troublée de ne pas parvenir à se détacher de Tony : _"Ce n'était qu'une danse ! Ne te met pas à divaguer. C'était Tony. Oui, justement Tony ! "_

**- Non, au contraire, c'est parfait. Kate ? Je peux vous appeler Kate ?**

Kate acquiesça et le laissa continuer :

**- En fait, cela me prouve votre complicité et votre intérêt à son égard. J'en suis très content pour lui et pour moi, car ça va me permettre de vous demander un service. **

**- Un service ?**

**- Oui. Vous permettez ? **

**- Je vous écoute.**

**- Outre le plaisir de votre charmante présence dans mes bras, c'est aussi pour vous proposer une balade demain matin que je vous ai invitée à danser.**

**- Demain matin, ça ne sera pas possible, je dois aller avec Tony ...**

**- Ca ne sera pas long, juste une petite promenade et vous serez rentrée à temps, je vous le promets.**

**- Et pourquoi accepterais-je ? **

**- Pour Anthony. Je suis capable de vous faire découvrir le parc les yeux fermés mais je veux surtout en profiter. Tony et moi, nous nous sommes quittés fachés et je m'en veux beaucoup de cela. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider à arranger ce différend. **

**- Et bien sûr, vous préféreriez que cela reste entre nous !**

**- Oui, vous avez raison. Kate, s'il savait, il ne vous laisserait pas venir et je le comprends mais c'est sûrement la plus belle occassion d'arranger les choses avec Tony que je n'aurai jamais.**

Kate fixa son regard dans les yeux d'Alec. Il était une partie du mystère. Kate l'avait très bien compris à la manière dont Tony le regardait. Elle se demandait ce qu'il y avait entre eux, ce qui les rapprochait et ce qui les avait éloignés dans ce passé, qu'elle ignorait ou plutôt qu'elle avait préféré ignorer. Alec était, en quelque sorte, le reflet d'un miroir que Tony avait brisé il y a longtemps. Des initiales identiques pour deux vies opposées et Kate avait l'occasion de comprendre pourquoi.

**- Bon, d'accord.**

Et Alec sourit. Un sourire similaire à celui de Tony mais Kate ressentait tout de même une énorme différence. Kate était troublée. Le sourire de Tony était une promesse d'éclaircie après la pluie, alors que celui d'Alec aurait pu intensifier une tempête. Elle aurait pu lancer son travail de profiler mais c'était un DiNozzo et donc, ça devait être un as du masque. Elle se demandait si elle aimerait ce qu'elle trouverait en dessous. Et s'il était comme Tony, ça n'arriverait que lorsqu'il le voudrait. Mais ce que Kate réalisa, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas peur de découvrir le Tony démasqué et qu'elle attendait que ça arrive. Elle fut interrompue dans ces pensées par la sonnerie de son portable. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Alec qui la laissa s'éloigner, seulement après qu'elle lui ait assuré qu'ils se verraient bien le lendemain.

Kate s'éloigna vers un endroit plus calme et décrocha :

**- Caitlin Todd ? **

**- Salut.**

**- Abby...**

**- Alors ? **

**- Alors quoi ? **

**- D'accord, je vais te décoder tout ça. Comment se passe ton week-end ? **

**- Bien, c'est gentil de le demander.**

En disant ces mots, Kate imaginait très bien Abby en train de hocher la tête avec un amusement croissant sur le visage.

**- Gentil ?! Bon, entrons dans le vif du sujet. C'est du style tout public ou interdit au moins de 16 ans.**

**- Abby !**

**- Quoi ? C'est déjà devenu torride ou pas encore.**

**- Torride !?**

**- Arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis, on n'est pas en consultation psy. Vas-y, raconte ! **dit Abby, de plus en plus impatiente.

**- Mais je ... ne vois pas. C'est un ami, je te l'ai dit, je lui rends service.**

**- Rien n'est jamais aussi simple entre vous.**

**- Entre...**

**- Non, ne répète pas ! Un peu d'originalité, s'il te plaît.**

**- Comment as-tu deviné que c'était ...**

**- Anthony DiNozzo ! **surjoua Abby, comme si elle tombait des nues.

**- Oui.**

**- Qui d'autre pourrait te faire cet effet-là ?**

Kate s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle entendit Abby lui dire :

**- Je dois te laisser, McGee vient d'arriver. Je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter, **termina la scientifique d'un ton enjoué.

Et Abby avait raccroché. Kate, en remettant son portable, prononça à voix haute, sans vraiment y penser :

**- Sacrée Abby. Elle a deviné pour Tony... Enfin pour le week-end ! Pour le reste, elle divague !! D'ailleurs il n'y a pas de reste !!! Et je ferais bien d'arrêter de parler toute seule. L'effet Sciuto.**

**- Dommage, c'était plutôt intéressant.**

_" Oh My God ! Il y avait quelqu'un !!!! "_

_A suivre... _

Lancez-vous ... J'attends vos avis... Et je souris déjà d'avance en pensant au chapitre suivant...


	5. My Immortal

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire à l'époque et quand je le relis aujourd'hui, je souris... A vous de me dire ...

Chapître V My Immortal

A peine Kate se fut-elle retournée qu'elle se figea. Elle avait déjà eu un choc en voyant le père de Tony et leur ressemblance, tout en réalisant, à l'instant même qu'ils n'avaient que ça en commun. Seulement là, elle avait l'impression d'avoir voyagé dans le temps. Elle avait devant elle Tony adolescent entre 16-17 ans...

**- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Vous devez être Caitlin ? Vous êtes telle que Tony vous a décrite. De plus, la présence de Tony ne passe jamais inaperçue et ça circule très vite dans ce genre de réunion.**

Devant le silence de Kate, le jeune homme se rapprocha et lui tendit la main.

**- Je me présente Logan Cale.**

**- Cale ? **articula Kate, en acceptant cette main dans la sienne. Peut-être pour se prouver que Logan était bien réel.

_" Ce n'est pas si mal pour un début. Il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose. Vas-y continue." _

- **Vous n'êtes pas un ...**

**- Un DiNozzo ! Si, par ma mère.**

**- C'est ce qui le sauve, **annonça Tony, en les rejoignant.

**- Tony ! **dit Logan, un sourire net sur le visage.

Le ton était vraiment joyeux. Logan était l'un des premiers, pour ne pas dire le seul, qui semblait ravi de leur présence. Et l'accolade qu'ils échangèrent le confirma. Kate porta ensuite toute son attention sur ce qu'ils se disaient tous les deux, heureuse de les voir si heureux de se retrouver. Aucun long discours, juste de simples phrases qui pourtant traduisaient parfaitement leur complicité.

**- Ca fait plaisir de te voir,** dit Tony, en souriant, face à cette phrase habituelle entre eux qu'ils s'échangeaient suivant les circonstances.

**- Ca fait longtemps, **annonça simplement Logan, d'un regard entendu à Tony.

**- Oui, trop longtemps,** dit Tony, terminant leur rituel.

Logan admettrait sans détour que même si leurs rencontres n'étaient pas assez nombreuses à ses yeux, il se souvenait de chacune d'entre elles. Tony était toujours là quand il le fallait. Tony et lui se ressemblaient, bien sûr, il le savait seulement Logan se cherchait encore sans trop savoir où ses choix le mèneraient. Tony, lui, avait fait les siens et ils avaient marqué sa vie mais surtout ils l'avaient amené au NCIS et Logan ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Logan était également persuadé que Tony ne se rendait pas compte combien on voyait Cassandra quand on le regardait et que c'était l'une des raisons qui déclenchait la colère de son père. Auprès de Tony, Logan ressentait la même sécurité qu'avec Cassandra. Il n'avait que 5 ans lorsque la mère de Tony était décédée, seulement il se souvenait de sa beauté mais surtout de cette capacité à rendre les autres vivants et heureux. C'était pour cela que Logan admirait Tony car lui, en fait, ne voyait le monde que de manière sombre et sans issue. Il se demandait souvent si une lumière viendrait éclairer sa vie ?! Si son chemin croiserait la route d'un ange comme Kate.

**- Je te croyais assez malin pour réussir à éviter ce calvaire, **dit Tony.

**- Oui, je le suis mais quand j'ai appris que tu venais, j'ai signé des deux mains.**

**- Désolé pour toi, **répondit Tony, en souriant.

**- Tony, toujours le même.**

**- Questionne Kate, **conclut Anthony, tout en dépassant cette dernière.

Kate tourna son visage pour suivre Tony en se demandant où il allait. Kate vit alors Tony accroupi près d'une petite fille âgée de 4 ans, tout au plus.

**- Elle a trébuché, **commenta Logan. **Une demoiselle en détresse.**

**- Oui,** fut le seul mot dont Kate fut capable.

Même si elle ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, elle ne voulait pas rater un instant de ce qui arrivait. Accroupi près de la fillette, Tony lui avait dit quelque chose et elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer. Ensuite, il passa sa main de haut en bas sur le visage de la gamine et Kate y vit naître un sourire. Et la petite repartit, en courant, vers les adultes qui n'avaient rien remarqué.

**- C'est ... !?** dit Kate sans comprendre.

**- Oui, je sais. Ca marche à tous les coups. J'y ai eu droit aussi. Je ne sais pas comment il fait.**

**- Je ne savais pas.**

**- On n'est jamais au bout de ses surprises avec Tony.**

**- Tout à fait, Monsieur Cale ! **dit Tony, de nouveau près d'eux.

Puis à l'adresse de Logan :

**- Je crois qu'on te cherche. Tu ferais bien de t'éclipser, Jonas arrive, **dit-il, en baissant la voix pour éviter un repérage du radar "Jonas".

**- Ok, merci ! J'y vais. J'espère qu'on pourra se parler plus tard.**

**- Je t'attends.**

Une fois que Logan se fut éloigné et que Tony eut indiqué une mauvaise direction à Jonas, Kate put enfin parler :

**- Je n'en reviens pas.**

**- De quoi ? **

**- De Logan d'abord et surtout qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette fillette ? **

**- Je ne lui ai rien fait !**

**- Elle a arrêté de pleurer et ta main ... **dit-elle, en mimant le geste de Tony.

**- Maman le faisait quand j'étais enfant. Ensuite, en grandissant, elle savait quand j'allais mal. J'avais beau le cacher et sourire, elle le savait. Alors, elle faisait ce geste et me faisait vraiment sourire puis on parlait. Et ...**

Kate sentait parfaitement l'émotion dans la voix de Tony à l'évocation de ce souvenir et comprenait également quelle confidence il était en train de lui faire. Et donc, elle reprit la suite :

**- Et tu as hérité du même don.**

**- J'essaye. Et pour Logan, il me ressemble et c'est bien tout.**

**- Oui, on ne peut pas tout avoir, **argumenta-t-elle, croyant devancer les pensées de Tony.

**- Non, c'est mieux pour lui.**

Kate sut qu'il n'y avait que sincérité dans cette phrase. Tony n'essayait pas de jouer, il montrait une véritable fierté pour le jeune homme mais ce qui frappa Kate était l'image peu flatteuse de lui-même qu'il avait et qu'il laissait alors entrevoir. Avec celle qu'il montrait tous les jours de l'homme sûr de lui, toujours heureux, exaspérant, dragueur, sexiste, ... Comment se douter ! Kate devait reconnaître à Tony, un talent certain de comédien. Et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus loin que l'image qu'il offrait. Kate se demandait si Tony ne s'était pas perdu dans cet éventail d'images mais surtout pourquoi il avait commencé et pourquoi il en avait éprouvé le besoin. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'Anthony pouvait être lui-même sans qu'elle en soit déçue.

**- ... Tu sais quand je le regarde, ce n'est pas un passé que je vois mais un avenir. Logan fera de grandes choses.**

**- Pour une jeune et jolie jeune femme.**

**- N'est-ce pas la meilleure raison !?** annonça Tony, en souriant à Kate.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils se regardaient tout simplement comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois ou plutôt comme si la Blue Light d'Abby venait de provoquer la révélation d'une nouvelle donne entre eux dont ils ignoraient encore l'ampleur.

Kate ne voulait pas rompre ce moment mais peut-être qu'il le fallait afin de savoir où ils en étaient :

**- Tony ..., **dit Kate, dans un murmure, surprise elle-même par la timidité soudaine qui la prenait.

**- Tu m'en veux si je te laisse ? Je suis fatigué, **la devança Tony.

**- Non, je voulais faire pareil. C'est ça que je m'apprêtais à te dire.**

Kate comprit que le moment n'était pas encore venu. Tony avait besoin de temps. La journée avait été bien remplie. Elle en avait appris plus sur Anthony en une journée que depuis 2 ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle éprouvait mais elle n'aurait pas voulu être passée à côté de ça, être passée à côté d'Anthony plus longtemps.

**- Tu peux rester, je ne t'en voudrais pas.**

**- Tony, chut ! Je vais remonter avec toi et ...**

**- Et ..., **reprit Tony d'une voix amusée par ce qu'il allait ajouter.

_"Et voilà, il redevenait DiNozzo ! Seulement maintenant je sais, je te vois, j'ai les yeux grands ouverts."_

**- Ne commence pas ! Ne finis pas cette phrase sinon tu pourrais le regretter, **dit Kate, en riant tout de même.

_"Elle rentre dans notre jeu préféré pourtant je suis sûr qu'elle m'a compris, elle sait que je ne suis pas encore prêt à tout lui dire sur mon passé. Qu'il me faut encore un peu de temps."_

**- Allez, on y va, **lui dit Tony, sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle, sans pour autant quitter le regard de Kate.

Kate fut surprise de ne ressentir aucune envie de s'éloigner de Tony. Elle était bien là, si près de lui à se laisser porter par le vert magnifique de ces yeux. Ce fut uniquement l'arrivée d'un membre du personnel avec les bras chargés de serviettes de bain qui les obligea à se remettre en mouvement.

Tony ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il parlait à Kate comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant et comme il n'avait jamais parlé à personne en fait. Il se demandait comment elle le prenait mais en même temps, il n'était pas capable d'y faire face car il savait aussi qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui dire l'essentiel. Sa Famille, Alec, lui, elle. Mais il recula, il n'était pas prêt. Demain, ce serait bien assez tôt.

Sur le trajet de leurs chambres, Kate lui dit :

**- J'ai eu Abby au téléphone. Elle a deviné.**

**- Je savais que tu étais allée la voir, **annonça Tony, en devançant Kate dans l'escalier.

**- Comment tu ? **

**- Depuis Ari, je sais toujours où tu es.**

Kate regarda Tony tandis qu'il continuait à monter les marches. Elle comprenait que c'était pour prendre soin d'elle et que ça n'avait rien avoir avec une intrusion dans sa vie privée. Au bureau, elle aurait été agacée, alors pourquoi pas ici ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Etait-ce le lieu ? Tony ? Elle ? Ou eux ensemble ?! Ensemble ...

**- Bon voilà, on y est, **dit-il, en se retournant vers Kate.** J'espère que ta soirée s'est bien passée.**

**- Le repas était succulent. **

Devant la bonne volonté de Kate, Tony lui sourit.

**- Je suis sincère.**

**- Je sais... D'ailleurs, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as dis pendant le repas.**

**- C'est la vérité.**

**- Ca ne change rien à ce que tu as fait, **assura Tony à Kate.

**- Pourquoi les laisses-tu te parler ainsi et ton père ...**

**- En fait, Kate, ils sont ce que je ne veux pas devenir. De lui ressembler physiquement n'est pas le pire. J'ai toujours eu tellement peur d'être comme lui à l'intérieur.**

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kate avait placé sa main sur le bras de Tony.

**- ... J'y suis arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? **termina Tony, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux et quêtant une réponse dans sa voix.

**- Oui, Tony,** dit-elle simplement.

**- Merci, Kate et Bonne nuit. **

Anthony était rassuré et sûr que Kate ne lui avait pas répondu ce qu'il voulait entendre mais la vérité. Une vérité dont il ne douterait plus jamais car c'était Caitlin qui la lui avait offerte.

La main de Kate glissa, alors, le long du bras de Tony et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Que faudrait-il pour qu'ils s'entrelacent ? Si peu, qui sait...

Une fois couchée, dans ce lit étoilé, Kate se demandait ce que faisait Tony de l'autre côté de la porte. Peut-être pensait-il à elle ?

_" Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir autant besoin que Tony pense à moi !"_

Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle s'endormit, vaincue par cette journée hors du commun. Et demain ...

A l'opposé de Kate, Tony tourna et tourna encore dans son lit. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Enfin, il en avait l'habitude. La plupart de ses retards étaient dus à cela. Il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir que très tard ou très tôt, ça dépendait où on se plaçait, et donc le réveil était dur ou même n'arrivait pas à se faire entendre. Ce sommeil léger, pour ne pas parler d'insomnie, l'aidait bien dans le boulot. Il lui arrivait même de repasser au bureau pour terminer une recherche ou un rapport. Personne ne s'en rendait compte, croyant que les résultats obtenus étaient dus à la chance ou au hasard. Et il les laissait y croire. Qui le verrait un jour, tel qu'il était ? DiNozzo savait qu'il faudrait d'abord qu'il accepte d'arrêter de jouer et de surjouer aussi. Il avait parfois du mal à savoir ce qui était vrai et ce qu'il croyait vrai. Qui était Anthony DiNozzo ?

Lors de la soirée, Tony avait senti le regard de Kate sur lui. Il s'était demandé ce qu'elle voyait, ce qu'elle pensait, si elle comprenait. Et il lui était arrivé pendant un court instant d'être persuadé qu'elle serait toujours là. Oui, toujours ... et ce fut là qu'il s'endormit...

A suivre ...

N'oubliez pas le petit message qui fait plaisir et qui fait poster plus vite.

Anecdote : Les titres des chapitres ainsi que le titre de l'histoire sont des chansons et pourquoi ? En fait ces chansons ont été utilisées dans des montages vidéo que j'aime beaucoup. Je voulais leur rendre une sorte d'hommage. Et bien sûr, ils ont tout de même été choisi pour leur lien avec le chapitre... My Immortal se lie à Logan Cale, un rôle précendent pour Michael Weatherly mais qui se passe dans un futur proche ... Je vous laisse deviner pour les autres...


	6. Rainy Day

Merci pour vos avis. Il y a une dizaine de chapitres. Profitez en bien et si vous avez aimé...

Chapître VI Rainy Day

Le lendemain matin, Caitlin fut réveillée par un coup à sa porte. C'était le room-service avec un petit déjeuner et un mot d'Alec qui lui donnait rendez-vous dans le hall. Elle s'habilla tout en grignotant un toast et descendit. Quand elle arriva en bas des escaliers, Alec avait une mine réjouie, celle du vainqueur. Kate n'apprécia guère car il n'avait rien gagné du tout. Elle lui accorda tout de même le bénéfice du doute et ils quittèrent l'hôtel et se dirigèrent à pied vers le splendide parc qui entourait Sandman House.

Kate voyait parfaitement qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus alors qu'elle avait pourtant précisé à Alec, et ce à plusieurs reprises, qu'elle avait promis à Tony de l'accompagner quelque part et qu'elle devait être de retour à l'hôtel pour 11 heures. Alec avait souri en lui assurant qu'il s'occupait de tout, qu'il y avait un coin tranquille où ils pourraient parler. Kate n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre. Ne connaissant pas du tout les environs, elle ne parvenait pas à visualiser le parcours à faire pour revenir à l'hôtel, en cas de manque de temps. Gibbs y serait parvenu mais elle n'était pas un Marine.

Prévoyant qu'elle risquait d'être en retard, Caitlin voulut prendre son portable. Et là, elle s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait oublié dans la chambre. Elle ragea contre elle-même d'avoir été si négligente puis en regardant à nouveau l'heure, elle put juste se contenter d'espérer et de penser simplement :

_"Tony, attend-moi."_

Kate revint un instant à Alec. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait du charme mais il était beaucoup trop persuadé de sa valeur pour voir ses défauts. En plus, depuis qu'ils étaient partis, il passait son temps à se mettre en avant tout en dénigrant ouvertement Tony, sans en avoir l'air, bien sûr.

_"Pour quelqu'un qui veut arranger les choses, il s'y prend comme un manche ! Drôle de plaidoyer, Maître !!" _

Plus d'une fois, Kate aurait voulu contre-attaquer, en lui parlant de tous ces moments où elle avait vu Tony faire avancer une enquête mais surtout être là pour eux.

En regardant Alec, Kate voyait enfin où Tony puisait son inspiration pour se rendre détestable. Mais justement ce n'était qu'une façade et Kate le savait comme les autres membres de l'équipe. C'était d'ailleurs bien souvent pour cette raison qu'elle était en colère contre Anthony. Il était capable du meilleur, il était un agent formidable, un homme incroyable plein de ressources et d'une humanité plutôt évidente et pourtant, il s'évertuait à n'être que DiNozzo...

En tout cas, la composition était réussie ! Seulement, il ne parviendrait jamais à cacher cette chaleur qui émanait de lui. Elle avait beau s'énerver contre DiNozzo, elle devait admettre qu'elle attendait ces moments, ils étaient incapables tous les deux de se tenir à l'écart l'un de l'autre. Il fallait que l'un rappelle immanquablement sa présence à l'autre. Elle investissait tellement de temps dans le boulot qu'elle avait très peu l'occasion de sortir et les rares rendez-vous qu'elle avait ne lui laissaient rien comme souvenir. Par contre, chaque mot des ses échanges avec Tony était gravé en elle. Et en se les remémorant, il lui arrivait de se surprendre à sourire. Elle savait qu'ils allaient souvent trop loin et se blessaient même parfois mais ils ne s'en gardaient jamais rancoeur. Juste une fois, peut-être... Elle se souvenait qu'en utilisant le surnom de Sex Machine, elle l'avait vraiment blessé car elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vindicatif. Il n'avait pas essayé d'en tirer profit, ni de le retourner à son avantage. Il n'en était pas fier. Comment en avait-il hérité ? Mais à ce moment-là, trop obnubilée par cette photo du concours de t-shirt mouillé, elle n'y avait pas réfléchi et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé...

Kate regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et à moins qu'Alec ne prenne un raccourci, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait être revenue à l'heure. Elle avait promis à Tony d'être là, de l'accompagner et elle n'allait pas le laisser seul.

**- Ecoute, Alec. Cette fois ramène-moi. Tony m'attend.**

**- Si tu savais comme tu as raison. Je sais rien qu'à la façon qu'il a de te regarder que tu es celle qu'il a toujours attendu.**

Sans s'en rendre bien compte, Alec venait de prononcer sa première vérité et ce depuis longtemps. Dès qu'il avait vu Kate, il avait su l'importance qu'elle avait pour Tony. D'abord parce qu'il l'avait améné avec lui, ici, à leur réunion de famille mais surtout, parce qu'il savait où Tony voulait se rendre ce matin...

Kate, quant à elle, acceptait de s'être fait avoir mais ne continuerait pas à se laisser berner, elle tourna les talons en laissant, sans regret, Alec derrière elle. Alors, Caitlin reprit le chemin inverse et en courant. Il y avait sûrement un chemin plus court mais il valait mieux prendre par là où elle retrouverait l'hôtel. Et à chaque pas résonnait la phrase d'Alec : "Tu es celle qu'il a toujours attendu."

Kate ne parvenait pas à chasser cette pensée de son esprit et chaque nouvel écho de cette vérité la faisait frissonner et la réchauffait en même temps. Il n'y avait qu'Anthony pour provoquer ça en elle. 'Ca !' Elle n'arrivait pas encore à le nommer, ni à le définir mais c'était en elle ... et ça la rendait heureuse !

Kate parvint, enfin, en vue de Sandman House. Sur le perron, elle vit Logan et s'approcha.

**- As-tu vu Tony ? **

**- Il vient de partir.**

**- Oh, non !! **

Kate avait tellement espéré arriver à temps.

**- Il a attendu, il a essayé de te joindre.**

**- J'avais oublié mon portable dans la chambre, **dit-elle, d'un ton laconique.

**- Il s'en est rendu compte et donc ...**

**- Tu sais où il voulait aller ? **dit-elle, en essayant de cacher son désarroi d'avoir tout raté.

**- Bien sûr.**

**- Il te l'a dit ?!** l'interrogea Kate, désarçonnée que Tony se soit confié à Logan et pas à elle.

**- Non, mais quand j'ai su que la réunion avait lieu ici, je me doutais qu'il viendrait, qu'il serait l'invité surprise du week-end.**

Kate aurait dû le savoir, Logan connaissait Tony ... Et elle eut mal, mal de ne pas avoir su deviner ou plutôt de ne pas connaître vraiment Tony pour le savoir, elle aussi. Et en même temps qu'il lui ait demandé pour ce week-end montrait à Caitlin qu'Anthony voulait y remédier... Et elle avait tout gâché.

**- Où ? **

La boule dans la gorge de Kate était bien trop énorme pour qu'elle parvienne à prononcer plus d'un mot à la fois.

**- Au cimetière. Sa mère est enterrée ici, à Blue Cove. Je sais ce que tu penses : Pourquoi ici alors qu'ils sont originaires de l'Ohio. Quand j'ai posé la question à ma mère, elle m'a répondu que Cassandra disait toujours : "Ceux qui m'aiment prendront le train."**

**- Ils venaient ici quand Anthony était enfant.**

**- Oui, ça a dû contribuer à son choix, **confirma Logan.

Le jeune homme mesurait la chance qu'il avait d'avoir toujours ses parents à ses côtés et d'être si bien avec eux.

_"Bien souvent, on ne mesure sa chance que lorsque l'on a perdu ce que la vie nous a donné de meilleur. Et le pire étant que Tony, lui, en avait toujours été conscient. Et je sais que lorsqu'il a perdu Cassandra, il a perdu plus que sa mère, il a perdu sa famille. Pourtant au fond de lui, il doit savoir qu'il en a trouvé une autre. Mais connaissant Tony, il doit aussi se sentir coupable de pouvoir être à nouveau si heureux. Il doit se dire qu'il ne mérite pas une telle chance, qu'elle finira pas s'envoler, qu'il finira pas les perdre et elle avec."_

De son côté, Kate descendait les marches du perron comme un automate. S'il y avait eu la moindre chance qu'elle rattrape Tony, elle aurait pu partir en courant mais elle réalisait que chacun de ces mouvements serait vain, il était trop tard. Comment pourrait-elle rattraper ça ? Kate s'en voulait, elle avait très bien perçu l'importance que ça avait pour Tony, même s'il ne lui avait pas dit où il voulait aller au juste. Maintenant, qu'elle savait, ça lui semblait si évident. Et elle s'était laissée emmener trop loin lors de cette maudite sortie, bien trop loin de Tony. Etre là, elle le lui avait promis. Elle était tellement en colère contre elle-même. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait voulu par Alec en apprendre plus sur Tony et elle avait eu tout faux. Elle s'était vraiment adressée à la mauvaise personne. D'ailleurs, il arrivait à l'horizon.

**- Kate, tu es une rapide. Je ne suis pas arrivé à te suivre. Dommage, j'aurais pu t'indiquer un raccourci. Alors, Tony ? **dit Alec, d'un ton se voulant sincère mais bien trop enjoué pour le paraître tout à fait.

_"Quel hypocrite ! Il savait où Tony voulait aller, que c'était important et m'a berné pour lui faire du mal, une fois de plus, et j'y ai participé. Bravo, Agent Todd ! Comme j'aimerais une tape derrière la tête."_

**- Parti, **laissa-t-elle tomber à contrecœur de lui offrir ce qu'il voulait.

**- Oh, je suis désolé. Mais il ne faut pas s'en faire, il va arriver à se débrouiller. Nous pourrions en profiter pour passer un moment agréable,** rétorqua Alec, en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots.

Jusque là, elle n'avait pas jeté un oeil sur Alec, son regard se portait au loin, presque comme si elle allait voir Tony revenir, comme si elle allait pouvoir réparer. Et ce type était en train de lui proposer "un moment agréable " !!

**- Pardon ?** hoqueta Kate, sentant sa colère contre Alec atteindre son paroxysme.

**- Kate, voyons, **dit Alec, en lui prenant le bras.

**- Lâchez-moi, **lança Kate, en tentant de se dégager.

Mais l'étreinte se resserra encore.

**- Ne comprends-tu pas ce que je t'offre ! **continua-t-il, en l'attirant à lui.

Seulement, il ne devait pas se rendre compte qui il avait en face de lui et Kate se dégagea d'une prise, qui aurait mis, une nouvelle fois, McGee à terre. Et Kate put voir le véritable Alec. Un visage noir de colère et comme un réflexe inné, le geste d'Alec était parti et la gifle cingla le visage de Kate. Elle était un ex-agent des Services Secrets, un agent du NCIS mais face à une telle violence gratuite et supérieure, Kate resta figée, une main sur sa joue en feu, elle était bonne pour un beau bleu. Alec n'en était sûrement pas à sa première du genre. Il aimait dominer et cogner.

Alec était prêt à reprendre le poignet de Kate quand une voix se fit entendre :

**- Alec, arrête ça tout de suite. **

Le fier avocat releva la tête et vit Logan qui descendait les marches tout en ajoutant :

**- Ne termine surtout pas ton geste !!**

Le ton n'était pas celui d'un adolescent mais celui d'un homme qui ne fera pas marche arrière. Et ça, Logan l'avait appris grâce à Tony.

**- Je vous présente le Veilleur de la famille, celui qui nous protège de tout et même de nous-même.**

Phrase ironique et moqueuse ou vérité qui finirait par exister... En tout cas, elle était entrée en Logan comme une possibilité, comme une solution.

**- Si tu veux, Alec, **lui asséna le jeune homme.

Alec regarda Logan puis Kate, reprit son sourire et remonta vers l'hôtel.

**- Merci, Logan, **dit Caitlin.

**- Oh, mais c'est à lui que j'ai rendu service. Tu l'aurais mis K.O. en moins de deux. **

Logan et Kate se regardèrent et ils finirent par se sourire.

**- Je vais remonter et mettre de la glace là-dessus. Merci encore.**

Au moment où Kate rentrait à l'intérieur, une première goutte de pluie s'écrasait sur le sol du perron de l'hôtel...

A suivre...

A vous de jouer...


	7. How Do I Live

Et voilà la suite. Bonne lecture...

Chapître VII How Do I Live

Il était passé 16 heures lorsque Tony se gara devant l'hôtel, laissa les clés sur le contact pour le voiturier et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il était inquiet, il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises le portable de Kate sans réponse puis la réception lui avait dit que sa clé n'était plus là et que le téléphone de sa chambre n'était pas en dérangement. Il ne savait que penser. Il n'était pas en colère contre elle, il aurait dû et l'aurait été contre n'importe qui d'autre mais il savait que Kate ne lui aurait pas posé un lapin sans raison, sans une bonne raison. Il redoutait qu'elle soit avec Alec, il fallait qu'il parle à Kate. Il lui devait cette vérité et peut-être une autre aussi car il ignorait maintenant pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé auparavant. Plus aucun de ses arguments n'était valable.

Et depuis son départ, ce matin, il avait tourné en rond, évitant toujours l'endroit où il aurait dû aller.

_"Quel courage !? Aurait proclamé mon père !" _

Pourtant, Tony savait que le courage n'avait rien à voir, c'était uniquement parce qu'une fois là-bas, il devrait lui dire "au revoir" et il n'y était jamais parvenu. Il allait arriver quand la pluie s'était mise à tomber sans relâche. Il s'était garé là-bas et avait écouté pendant longtemps les gouttes marteler le toit et le pare-brise de sa voiture. Etait-ce un signe qu'il ne devait pas y aller maintenant ? Sa Mère croyait à tout cela et lui aussi ce week-end !!! Il s'était remis en route direction SandMan House. Et plus il s'en rapprochait, plus le ciel se dégageait, offrant des pans de ciel bleu. Et enfin plus de pluie, un rayon de soleil était apparu et tout semblait baigné de lumière. Et forcément, ça l'avait fait penser à Kate et ce fut là qu'il avait l'appelé sans succès ...

Il pénétra dans le hall puis dans le restaurant sans apercevoir sa partenaire. Dans le jardin, maintenant que la pluie avait cessé et que le soleil était désormais de la partie, la musique résonnait : une "garden party" aurait annoncé Margo avec un accent aristocratique bien trop poussé. Mais pas de Kate !

Tony fit demi-tour et prit la direction de la chambre et frappa :

**- Qui est là ? **

**- A ton avis !**

**- Pas maintenant, Tony.**

**- Kate ! Ouvre enfin. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ne fais pas ta Scarlett. "Autant en emporte le vent" dure bien trop longtemps, **dit-il, en frappant à nouveau.

**- Non.**

**- Tu sais que je peux forcer cette porte en quinze secondes minimum.**

**- D'accord ! D'accord mais promet ...**

**- Promettre quoi ? **

**- De ne pas te mettre en colère, **dit-elle, en ouvrant.

**- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi ... **

Mais le dernier mot de Tony fut pratiquement aspiré par le hoquet de surprise qu'il eut en voyant le bleu sur la joue de Caitlin.

**- Qu'est ce que .. ! Alec, **comprit Tony, ensuite ses mâchoires se crispèrent marquant les contours de son visage.

**- Tony, non !**

**- Je ne suis pas Rhett Buttler mais il ne va pas être déçu.**

_" J'aurais pu lui éviter ça et j'aurais dû la protéger. Je sais que Kate est capable de se défendre, elle m'a déjà mis à terre lors de l'enquête Dealon. Pourtant, c'est plus fort que moi : L'air qui se bloque, le temps qui se fige en imaginant la vie sans elle. Comment vivre sans elle ?! Trop dur, rien que d'y penser. Impossible !! Comment continuer sans poser mes yeux sur elle, l'observer sans qu'elle le sache mais surtout comment vivre sans sentir son regard sur moi ? _

_Ce regard qui, plus d'une fois, aurait pu me percer à jour si je n'avais pas autant l'habitude de faire diversion, d'exacerber mes défauts. Je m'arrange pour la maintenir à l'écart, afin de ne pas avoir à lui montrer qui je suis. Cela fait si longtemps que je me suis composé un rôle : le gars sûr de lui, moqueur, dragueur, macho, ... Une manière de me protéger de ma famille d'abord, des autres ensuite et de moi-même surtout._

_Ma vie dans cette famille m'a fourni une bonne base entre faux-semblant et hypocrisie vivante; ensuite mon job de flic m'a permis d'étoffer tout ça et de devenir l'Anthony DiNozzo que les autres voulaient que je sois et celui qui me permettait de ne plus souffrir. Et je suis seul. Seul avec ce coeur qui espère encore que tout est possible. Avec le temps, je me résignais car personne autour n'arrivait à remplir cet espace. Personne jusqu'à elle. Jusqu'à Kate... Je sais combien j'ai besoin d'elle. Je sais combien je me sens vivant pendant nos "chamailleries". Lorsque nous nous sommes mis à nous bombarder de nourriture, lorsque j'ai joué les blasés face à sa tenue qui la rendait encore plus belle, avant son rendez-vous avec McAllister. Je peux l'avouer, j'étais jaloux, même si je suis arrivé à le lui cacher. Il y a aussi eu ce moment dans la salle de bain et avant ça, sa descente en rappel qui l'amenait à moi... Et elle ne se rend pas compte que je n'ai jamais vécu cela auparavant et que ça ne m'arrivera avec personne d'autre. Le seul moment où j'ai failli jeter le masque, c'est lorsqu'elle me martelait que l'argent de ma famille avait dû faire mon bonheur. Là, je ne suis pas parvenu à me retenir, c'est sorti tout seul et j'ai vu le visage de Kate changer au fur et mesure. Je suis tout de même arrivé à me recomposer un visage neutre à souhait. Elle a été déstabilisée mais elle ne devait pas me voir : pas là, pas comme ça. _

_Depuis le jour où je me suis rendu compte que j'avais de plus en plus besoin de Caitlin, de la voir, d'être là, j'ai su que je ne franchirais jamais le pas. Elle mérite mieux, tellement mieux que moi. Nous ne serons qu"amis". Pourtant, elle est là, avec moi, ici ! J'ai changé les règles entre nous et elle a pu me voir mais même si elle m'a vu différent, elle ne pourra jamais m'ai... Surtout maintenant que je l'ai laissée avec Alec. Tu mérites tout ce qui va t'arriver... "_

Tony n'arrivait pas à reprendre son calme et il ne le voulait pas. Alec avait touché à Kate. Tony ne mit pas longtemps à localiser son cousin, ce dernier se trouvait au milieu du hall en train de déployer ses plumes de paon auprès d'une jeune fille, d'une très jeune fille même.

_"Une de perdue dix de retrouvées, n'est-ce pas ? "_

Anthony le surprit donc en l'empoignant, il lui fit traverser ainsi le hall et le plaqua au mur sans qu'Alec n'ait eu le temps de protester mais il se rattrapa très vite.

**- Le petit Tony est fâché.**

**- Tu as touché à Kate !!! C'était plus fort que toi !!**

**- Je m'excuse ... **

**- Ton refrain, je le connais. Tu ferais mieux de ne plus prononcer un seul mot.**

Le hall s'était figé tandis que Kate arrivait en bas des escaliers. Tony ne hurlait pas, son ton était glacial. Kate aurait cru entendre Gibbs en plein interrogatoire. Une voix se fit alors entendre. James DiNozzo arrivait et Jonas le suivait, fidèle à son don de lèche botte.

**- Anthony, lâche-le tout de suite !!!**

**- Ne t'approche pas, **lui décocha Tony, sans se retourner.** Tu étais censé contrôler ton jouet mieux ça. **

Tony, lui, contrôlait sa fureur mais pour combien de temps ?

**- Je ne suis pas ...**

Mais Alec ne sut finir sa phrase, Tony resserra son étreinte lui coupant le souffle. Kate n'avait pas besoin qu'il joue les D'Artagnan, elle avait besoin qu'il soit là et prouve qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Kate, près de Tony, posa sa main sur son épaule en disant :

**- Anthony, s'il te plaît. Tu vaux mieux que ça.**

Kate glissa en face de lui et le regarda. Tony sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Il continua à se nourrir du regard de Caitlin et ensuite le calme revint en lui. De son côté, elle se demanda si c'était elle qui était arrivée à faire ça.

_"Bien sûr que non, Caitlin. Tu n'es pas capable de provoquer ça et il vaut mieux d'ailleurs vu ce que ça pourrait signifier ...Serait-ce si terrible, tout compte fait ? Non."_

Tony lâcha Alec, qui, du coup, faillit tomber à terre.

**- Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir,** asséna James.

Anthony, face à son père, son regard plongé dans le sien, lui dit sans une hésitation :

**- Tu sais pour qui je suis là.**

Tony allait mettre son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier quand Alec se mit à rire.

**- Tu as toujours été le côté humain de notre famille, nous aurions fait une bonne équipe. Mais je savais que tu te dégonflerais encore. Jamais capable d'aller au bout des choses, Sex Machine.**

**- Alec, suffit ! **dit James.

**- Je fais ce qui me plaît. En fait, il a compris pourquoi elles me préfèrent toujours à lui. C'est avec moi que ta Caitlin est allée dans les bois et elle n'a pas ...**

Et Alec ne comprit rien à ce qui lui arriva par la suite. Ne permettant pas qu'il termine sa phrase, qui ne manquerait pas d'être insultante et injurieuse, Tony lui décocha un coup de poing qui le fit basculer. S'il ne se retrouva pas à terre, ce fut uniquement grâce au mur derrière lui. Tony s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprès de Kate quand cette dernière lui fit non de la tête, le dépassa en disant :

**- A mon tour. Tu permets ?**

Et d'un mouvement du pied, Kate happa les jambes d'Alec qui se retrouva à terre.

**- Tu réfléchiras avant de t'en prendre aux agents du NCIS, **conclut Kate.

Et elle retrouva Tony, un même sourire sur leurs lèvres.

Alors qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers ensemble :

**- Les temps ont bien changé, **commenta Kate. **Il ne reste plus que le grand escalier.**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Oui dans le film, Buttler portait Scarlett, **lui expliqua Kate.

_" Kate parlant de cinéma à ma place ! Les choses étaient vraiment en train de changer."_

**- Taratata, **dit Tony, entrant dans le jeu.

**- Ah non ! Ca, c'est ma réplique ! **

**A suivre...**

Si vous voulez la suite avant que je ne parte en vacances, dites le moi accompagné d'un petit avis sur ce chapitre... A vous de jouer...


	8. Angel

Merci pour les avis que j'ai reçu. Alors pour vous remercier, je vous mets un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Chapître VIII Angel

Chambre de Kate. Sandman House. Blue Cove. Delaware. Samedi. 17h52.

Lorsque Kate entra dans la chambre de Tony avec un seau à glaçons rempli, ce dernier était assis sur le lit.

**- Avec les compliments de Logan. Il est arrivé à m'en dégoter.**

**- Il ira loin.**

**- Je suis d'accord, **lui répondit-elle, en regroupant plusieurs glaçons dans une serviette.

Ensuite, elle prit place à côté de Tony sur le lit :

**- Allez, ta main !**

**- Tu crois que c'est nécessaire.**

**- Anthony ! Ta main !**

_"D'habitude, elle aurait dit DiNozzo et là ..."_

**- Aie ! Aieee !! **

Kate sourit car elle venait à peine de poser la compresse.

**- Ne fais pas l'enfant...**

Après un moment de silence, Kate annonça :

**- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça !**

**- Sang pour sang.**

**- Je n'ai pas ...**

**- Encore bien pour lui, sinon, je lui aurais coupé la tête. En fait, ça fait bien longtemps que j'aurais dû le faire.**

Tony regarda ensuite Kate, elle était mal à l'aise, elle ne parvenait pas à rester tranquille.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **

**- Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'étais pas là et tu as dû aller seul au cimetière.**

**- Comment tu ... ? **

**- Logan, mais j'aurais dû le deviner, je suis censée être Profiler. Et ... **

Kate s'arrêta quand elle vit le regard de Tony, il était rempli de déception mais pas envers elle.

**- Je n'y suis pas allé. Je .. enfin tu vois.**

**- Tony, on peut encore. **

**- Je sais. Mais le plus important, est que c'est moi qui devrais te demander pardon. J'aurais dû te parler d'Alec. **

**- Il n'est pas trop tard.**

_"Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose. Ce ne serait pas facile mais ce ne serait pas non plus le plus difficile. Au moins, il savait que Kate le croirait."_

**- D'accord, j'y vais. Après la mort de Maman, j'étais vraiment perdu. J'en avais assez d'être seul. Alec et moi, on se voyait plus souvent et il m'a proposé de le rejoindre pour des études de droit dans la même université. Des projets d'ouvrir un cabinet ensemble. Etre avocat pour plaire à mon père, sans pour autant travailler pour lui !! Enfin, je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais.**

**- Avocat !?!**

**- Oui, je sais. Insensé mais aussi génétique. Donc on passait du temps ensemble et il a rencontré une de mes amies de cours : Natacha. Nous étions uniquement amis et ça nous suffisait. Je n'étais pas du tout à ça à ce moment-là. Et quand elle m'a dit vouloir fréquenter Alec, j'étais content pour elle. Puis un jour, elle n'est pas venue à un examen et je suis allé la voir, inquiet. Elle m'a ouvert, elle portait des lunettes de soleil et là, j'ai compris. Les autres fois où elle portait des lunettes, les pulls à longues manches, les sourires qui n'ont plus le même éclat. Et elle m'a tout raconté : les coups, les fois où elle a dû s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour lui échapper et finalement sa décision de ne plus le voir. Ca a l'air classique ce genre d'histoire quand on l'entend mais quand tu regardes une amie et que ça devient réalité ... J'ai foncé chez Alec.**

**- Comme maintenant.**

**- Sauf que je ne l'ai pas frappé. **

**- Ca devait te démanger depuis le temps !**

**- Assez, oui, **dit-il, en desserrant son poing.

**- Ta famille ?**

**- Tu ne devines pas !?** dit Tony, en lançant une oeillade à son amie.

**- Du côté d'Alec, bien sûr.**

**- Bien sûr. Mais attends, j'ai pas fini. Natacha a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Et elle a cru que ça arrangerait tout. Elle n'arrivait pas à le voir tel qu'il était. Alors tu penses, pour un homme qui veut faire de la politique, un enfant est encombrant et même si elle s'en occupait seule, c'était une épée de Damoclès en cas de découverte par les médias. Alec et sa folie des grandeurs habituelle. Quand j'ai compris qu'elle était allée le voir, j'ai accouru pour apprendre qu'elle avait été transportée à l'hôpital : une chute dans les escaliers.**

**- Tony, oh non !**

**- Des erreurs ... **

Tony se souvenait de cette question de Gibbs. Mais Kate voyant où Tony s'avançait, intervint tout de suite :

**- Tu n'as commis aucune erreur. Tu étais jeune, tu venais de perdre ta mère et seul face à tout ça...**

**- On a eu l'aide d'un flic, formidable et Natacha a porté plainte.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **

La compresse sur la main de Tony avait depuis longtemps été remplacée par une des mains de Kate.

**- Un matin, il n'y avait plus personne. Probablement un chèque. Mon père n'a rien dit mais je savais qu'il était derrière le départ de Natacha. Il a cru que j'allais m'excuser.**

**- Il a eu tort, il ne connaît pas Anthony DiNozzo.**

**- Oui. **

Kate était parvenue à amener un sourire sur le visage de Tony, qui jusque là avait montré combien il avait souffert de solitude et qu'aujourd'hui il voulait qu'elle cesse. La solitude où il avait été plongé trop tôt, qu'il avait trouvé protectrice un temps et qui, aujourd'hui, le gardait prisonnier contre son gré.

_"Comme j'aimerais déposer mes lèvres sur sa peau, y gouter et lui réchauffer le coeur. Ce genre de pensées ne me fait désormais plus peur,"_ pensa Kate, en le laissant conclure.

**- Maman m'avait laissé un peu d'argent, j'étais resté en contact avec le policier et elle parlait sans arrêt des signes que la vie te donne alors, après ma blessure au football, j'ai fait flic. Je crois que même sans ça... **

Kate avait réalisé au fur et à mesure la chance qu'elle avait eue d'avoir une famille telle que la sienne et d'en avoir trouvé une autre qui l'avait acceptée sans compromis. Et elle savait que le NCIS représentait la même chose pour Anthony mais ce qu'elle voulait surtout, c'était qu'il sache qu'elle serait toujours là, que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne serait plus jamais seul.

**- Je prendrais soin de toi, **dit-elle, en souriant. **Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et ça a au moins eu un côté positif : Ca t'a amené jusqu'à moi...**

Tony regarda Kate, chacun avait très bien réalisé ce qui venait d'être dit ...

_"Un ange céleste ne pourrait pas mieux veiller sur moi. Kate est mon refuge, mon ange. Mon ange ! Même si je réalise combien j'ai peur que ça n'arrive jamais, j'aimerais arriver un jour à pouvoir lui dire tout haut. Avant j'avais peur de lui dire ce que je ressentais. Maintenant, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver le moment venu. Un signe, envoie-moi un signe, Maman..."_

**- Jusqu'à nous, je veux dire. L'équipe !** dit Kate, prenant peur d'aller trop vite et en se demandant où elle voulait aller ?

_"Dans ses bras !!! "_

**- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup. Kate ? **

**- Oui !**

**- Allons danser. C'est à l'extérieur. Le temps est superbe maintenant.**

**- Tony, non !**

**- Reprendre là où je t'ai laissée avec lui.**

**- Mon ...**

**- Oeil ! **

L'expression à double sens prenait sa véritable signification dans leur sourire puis Tony reprit :

**- Tu vas arranger ça avec ton maquillage et puis tu seras toujours la plus belle.**

Kate sourit de plus belle mais dit tout de même :

**- Flatteur !**

**- Je suis sérieux, je l'ai toujours pensé.**

Leurs yeux complices, leurs mains entrelacées, ils étaient si proches. Le silence qui régnait dans la chambre n'était en rien un silence gêné. Ils profitaient simplement de cette complicité d'un nouveau genre entre eux. Puis le silence fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Tony.

**- Décroche !**

**- S'il le faut !**

Et il s'exécuta :

**- DiNozzo ! **

**- Boss ?** s'exclama Tony.

Kate se figea.

**- Il faut que ...**

**- Une nouvelle affaire, c'est ça ? Il faut que nous revenions.**

Kate lui ficha un coup de coude et Tony réalisa son erreur.

**- Nous ??!! **répéta Gibbs.

Tony fit alors comme s'il n'avait pas entendu :

**- Alors, tu as besoin de quelque chose, Boss ?**

**- Le dossier de balistique sur l'affaire Nelson.**

**- Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en suis occupé, c'est Kate.**

Cette dernière articula "quoi" et Tony de répéter comme s'il réfléchissait tout haut :

**- L'affaire Nelson, attends ! La balistique.**

Kate murmura alors l'emplacement à l'oreille de Tony. Un souffle. Le souffle de Kate sur lui et un frisson parcourut Tony. Il ne fut pas le seul lorsque Kate s'aperçut que son menton sur l'épaule d'Anthony avait trouvé sa place.

**- DiNozzo !! J'ai pas toute la journée !**

**- Deuxième tiroir dans son bureau, **parvint à dire Tony.

**- Tu as encore fouillé son bureau. **

**- Non, c'est elle qui m'en a parlé. C'est tout.**

_"Elle vient de le faire à l'instant mais ça n'est pas la peine de le préciser."_

**- Au bureau un samedi, Gibbs ? **

**- Ducky avait besoin du renseignement.**

**- Besoin d'autre chose ? Boss ? **

Et Gibbs avait déjà raccroché. Tony se retourna vers Kate et souffla :

**- Ouf, j'ai failli...**

**- Oh, oui !!**

Tony se leva d'un bond.

**- Allez, on y va ! **

Puis, il agrippa la main de Kate qui se laissa entraîner en riant. Un rire innocent, un rire profond qui ne demandait qu'à exister ...

Quartier Général du NCIS. Morgue.

**- Alors, Jethro ! Tu as eu ton renseignement ?**

**- Ton renseignement, tu veux dire.**

**- Je ne parlais pas de ça, voyons !**

**- Tout à l'air de bien se dérouler.**

**- Parfait. **

Et ils se regardèrent en souriant.

A suivre...


	9. I Shall Believe Première partie

Bonne lecture...

Chapître IX

I Shall Believe (1/2)

Toujours en train de rire, Tony et Kate arrivèrent sur la piste de danse. Quelques personnes les regardèrent mais pas à cause de l'oeil de Kate. Peut-être avaient-ils vu ce que DiNozzo et Todd n'avaient fait qu'entrevoir sans vouloir y croire. Toujours la main de Kate dans la sienne, Tony plia son bras et Kate en suivit le mouvement. Chacun trouva sa place sans une hésitation, comme si leurs corps s'étaient déjà accordés. Ils n'attendaient plus que la musique et les premières notes de "I Shall Believe" de Sheryl Crow résonnèrent. Leurs pas s'enchaînèrent, sans hésitation eux aussi. Kate évitait pourtant de lever les yeux vers Tony. Seulement en tournant, Kate vit leurs mains enlacées et ce fut comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que c'était sa main. Que c'étaient « leurs » mains, la sienne et celle de Tony : paume contre paume. Ca aurait dû être un choc, la faire reculer, lui faire lâcher prise ou au moins la faire éclater de rire, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la serrer plus fort, la sentir encore plus.

Elle était dans un autre monde où elle percevait chaque élément sous un nouveau jour. Tony était ses pires et ses meilleurs souvenirs. Tony était toujours là. Il était le seul élément stable de sa vie avec les autres membres du NCIS. Il la faisait réagir et elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle aimait leur face à face. Elle devait bien admettre qu'il l'intriguait aussi. Il semblait tout montrer mais elle ressentait bien d'autres choses : un vide en lui qu'il cachait. Elle le voyait chercher l'attention à tout prix, il avait ce besoin d'être vu sans l'être vraiment et ce pour savoir qu'il peut être aimé, sans pour autant aller plus loin car il devait se protéger ! Et sûrement aussi se croire incapable de le mériter.

Elle se décida alors à relever les yeux : Tony la regardait. Depuis quand la regardait-il ? Etait-ce aujourd'hui ou déjà hier ? Elle aimait ce regard et elle aimait que ce soit elle qu'il regarde de cette façon. Ils étaient si proches et plus rien autour ne leur parvenait. Ils se laissaient porter par la musique :

_Come to me now_

_And lay your hands over me ... _

Caitlin resta fixée sur les yeux d'Anthony...

_I'm broken in two_

_And I know you're on to me_

_That I only come home_

_When I'm so all alone_

_But I do believe ... _

... et lorsqu'il leva le bras pour la faire tournoyer, elle l'avait déjà pressenti et elle suivit le mouvement.

_And I shall believe_

_And I shall believe_

_Open the door_

_And show me your face tonight_

_I know it's true_

_No one heals me like you_

_And you hold the key ... _

Elle tourna et reprit sa place dans les bras d'Anthony et lorsqu'il lui souria, elle lui sourit aussi, plongeant dans la promesse émeraude des yeux de Tony.

Ils étaient si proches, en harmonie, elle releva la tête encore un peu plus. Tony suivit le relief de son visage, il pourrait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans les yeux de Caitlin, il y vit une possibilité, une ouverture, un choix : celui de tout changer entre eux.

Cet endroit. Cet instant... Tony ne savait plus quoi faire. Il le voulait, il espérait mais il ...ne devait pas. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Il lui manquait quelque chose, il devait encore faire quelque chose. Et puis, il agissait toujours de la même façon avec Kate. Il faisait tout pour qu'elle le remarque, il continuait, il insistait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sourie à sa blague, qu'elle lui marqua un intérêt et là, il arrêtait et s'en allait. Pareil pour tous ces rendez-vous auxquels il ne s'était pas rendu, appelant en annonçant : trop de boulot ! Kate ne méritait pas cela, elle devait être heureuse ... et il détourna son regard.

_And I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

_And I shall believe _

**- Tu as soif ? **

Kate eut l'impression de retomber sur terre alors qu'elle croyait arriver au paradis.

- **Quoi ?**

**- Tu as soif ? **

**- Oui, d'accord.**

**- Je vais arranger ça ! **

Et il se dirigea vers le bar.

_" Pourquoi se détourne-t-il de moi ? J'ai découvert un autre côté de Tony et je ne veux pas qu'il fasse marche arrière. Qu'il reprenne son masque..."_

Sandman House. Blue Cove. Delaware. Samedi. 20h32.

Après avoir ramené à boire, Kate et Tony se promenèrent dans le parc sans échanger beaucoup de paroles. Chacun plongé dans le nouveau monde qu'il avait quitté et qui leur manquait déjà. Ensuite, ils se laissèrent tenter par un des multiples desserts du buffet de l'hôtel et Kate retrouva le Tony habituel : gourmand et volubile.

Et enfin, le temps fit son oeuvre, ils prirent donc le chemin de leurs chambres. Arrivée devant la sienne, Kate tourna la tête vers Tony pour s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà rentré. Kate pouvait le dire, elle était déçue. Elle entra donc pour se figer : Tony était assis sur le lit et sautillait comme pour tester le matelas.

**- Enfin rentrée ! Tu es là bien tard. Avec qui étais-tu ? **joua Tony, mimant un mari jaloux.

**- Tony !**

**- Oui ? **

**- Tu ? Qu'est ce que tu ... ? Enfin ...!**

**- Essaye de faire une phrase. **

**- Oh toi ! **Et elle attrapa un coussin posé sur un fauteuil et le jeta sur Tony.

**- Tu es plus efficace avec des morceaux de carottes, **dit-il, en évitant le coussin.

Puis Kate redevint sérieuse : _" Il faut que ce soit moi, il faut que ça arrive, je ne veux pas quitter le Delaware sans avoir des réponses à mes questions et donc, je dois les poser à Tony."_

**- Je peux te poser une question ? **

**- Encore ! C'est du harc..., **commença Tony, puis virant à 180°. **D'accord, vas-y.**

**- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête ?!**

**- Moi !!! **dit-il, jouant les innocents.** Non ?**

**- Tony !**

**- Allez, vas-y, ce ne sera pas si terrible.**

**- Ok, **finit par dire Kate d'une voix sceptique.

Elle prit place sur le lit, près de Tony et formula sa question :

- **Sex Machine, c'est d'Alec ? **

**- Du pur Alec. Je n'avais rien dit à personne à l'université pour préserver Natacha et il en a profité. Il a raconté que ma jalousie envers lui et Natacha avait provoqué leur rupture, qu'il me les fallait toutes, une vraie sex machine et je te passe les détails. Je ne suis jamais arrivé à m'en débarrasser. Une réputation toute faite.**

**- Je suis désolée d'en avoir parlé au bureau.**

**- Ce n'est rien. Je savais bien que ça réapparaîtrait un jour. Et c'est moi qui m'excuse pour le chantage du T-shirt mouillé, je n'arrive jamais à contrôler la rage qui me prend quand j'entends ce surnom... Bon à mon tour.**

**- Comment ça à ton tour ? **

**- Une question pour toi, une question pour moi. Tu as peur ? **

**- Sûrement pas . **

**- D'accord, à moi alors, **dit-il, en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. **Quel est ton pire souvenir... ?**

**- Facile...**

**- Ah non, Kate ! Je te vois venir. Je ne vais pas te laisser casser du sucre sur mon dos. Donc, je précise ! Ton pire souvenir de ta vie d'adolescente.** **Allez à toi. Raconte. **

**- J'ai eu une adolescence normale.**

**- Kate ! Personne n'a une adolescence normale. On est toujours marqué par quelque chose, **affirma Tony, en lui cognant le coude.

**- Tu vas te moquer. **

**- Mais non, pas du tout. Allez, vas-y ! **

**- D'accord. Le Bal de Promo...**

En voyant le sourire de Tony s'agrandir :

**- Tu vois, tu vas te moquer.**

**- Non, les histoires de Bal sont toujours les meilleures. Ce sont trois petites lettres qui peuvent représenter les pires catastrophes. **

**- Ah bon !? **

**- N'essaye pas de changer pas de sujet. Moi, j'ai déjà raconté.**

Tony la regarda droit dans les yeux comme s'il était en train d'interroger un de leurs suspects. Kate capitula et annonça simplement :

**- Ok, il n'est pas venu.**

**- Quoi ? **

Le ton de Tony était sincère, il était réellement surpris. Puis, il demanda à Kate :

**- Il a eu un accident, il est tombé malade ? **

**- Non, il s'est trouvé une autre cavalière.**

**- Mais tu y es allée ?**

**- Non, je ...**

**- Tu l'as frappé ... Comment s'appelle-t-il ?**

**- Lyle. **

**- D'accord, tu as frappé ce Lyle à la première occasion ? **

Kate était touchée que Tony le prenne tellement à cœur. Elle était persuadée que s'il avait une machine à voyager dans le temps, il irait se battre avec Lyle ou alors, il pourrait carrément tenter de le retrouver aujourd'hui et lui faire payer.

**- Je n'aurais jamais pu le frapper.**

**- Pourquoi me frappes-tu sans arrêt, alors ?**

**- Toi, c'est pas pareil.**

**- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? **

**- Ce que tu veux ? **

**- Si je laisse mon imagination fonctionner ... **

**- J'ai une autre question, **amorça alors Kate pour couper court à un sujet qui lui faisait peur et envie à la fois.

**- Je sais ce que tu veux me poser comme question. Plus de vérité cachée entre nous. Vas-y.**

**- Tu es sûr ?**

**- Pour toi, oui. **

**- D'accord. Je peux savoir comment est morte ta mère ?**

**- De moi, **dit-il du bout des lèvres, comme si ces mots ne l'avaient jamais quitté.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? **

**- C'est ce qu'a dit mon père à l'enterrement. Il s'est excusé bien sûr, mais c'était dit. En fait, quand elle est tombée enceinte, Maman a passé des visites et les médecins lui ont découvert un souffle au cœur et donc, conseillé d'avorter. Elle a refusé, elle voulait être Mère, elle voulait être ma Maman. Par amour pour elle, mon père a capitulé. Il était différent avec elle, il ... Je ne comprends pas comment il pouvait l'aimer à ce point et ne pas pouvoir juste m'aimer un peu.. Je m'égare. **

Kate pouvait clairement voir les larmes qui étaient montées aux yeux de Tony.

-** Et les médecins avaient raison, sa grossesse et l'accouchement ont fatigué son coeur. Il a pris 10 ans d'un coup, peut-être même plus, qui sait. Quand j'ai été en âge de comprendre, je m'inquiétais sans arrêt et je restais avec elle. Nous regardions les programmes tv ensemble. En fait, quand je parle de tous ces vieux films, c'est presque comme si elle était là. Parfois, je peux presque l'entendre me répondre. Son état a été stable pendant longtemps, c'est pendant ma première année d'université que tout s'est enchaîné. Avec la bourse sportive, j'aurais pu choisir n'importe quelle université mais j'ai choisi la plus proche de la maison. J'aurais dû rentrer pour Noël mais j'avais des partiels et du travail jusque par-dessus la tête. Et quand elle m'a appelée, je lui en ai parlé et elle m'a dit de rester là-bas, que nous fêterions Noël plus tard..., **dévoila Tony alors que ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre tentaient de contrôler la boule dans la gorge qui montait et voulait éclater.

Puis, il annonça :

**- En fait, elle était à l'hôpital...**

Kate frissonna, la peine d'Anthony était si palpable. Une peine mais aussi une culpabilité et aucune raison jusqu'ici pour l'oublier ou plutôt pour accepter de vivre avec et d'accepter d'être heureux. Elle écouta la suite du récit de son partenaire :

**- La veille de Noël, je n'arrivais à rien, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai fait mon sac et je suis rentré. Il n'y avait personne à la maison, j'ai su ce que ça voulait dire. Quand je l'ai vue dans son lit, j'ai su. Je me suis assis près d'elle... **Un sanglot dans la voix, puis Tony parvint à continuer : **Elle m'a souhaité Joyeux Noël puis, elle a passé sa main sur mo****n visage, j'ai souri et sa main est retombée ... La fin du monde ..., **conclut-il, en détournant le regard.

Pendant ce récit, Kate avait l'impression de voir des images de la vie d'Anthony : Un petit garçon inquiet, là pour veiller sur sa maman, un jeune homme rempli de culpabilité et un homme essayant d'attirer l'attention sur lui pour se prouver l'utilité de sa présence. Un homme qui offre de manière sincère toute la joie possible. Kate déposa sa main sur la joue de Tony et ramena son visage vers elle.

**- Je suis désolée.**

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Même après tout ce temps, cette douleur était identique. Les films qu'ils regardaient ensemble résonnaient encore. Leurs rires aussi. Kate le savait.

**- Merci, Caitlin, **murmura Tony, en prenant la main de Kate pour enlacer ses doigts autour.** Elle s'appelait Cassandra.**

**- Je sais... Logan me l'a dit. C'est un très joli prénom, **commenta Kate, tout en observant leurs mains entrelacées sur le couvre-lit.

**- Elle croyait aux signes, elle disait qu'il faut rester attentif, que l'on peut voir plus loin, qu'ils sont là pour nous éviter de passer à côté du bonheur. Tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle.**

**- Et c'est d'elle que tu tiens ton sourire.**

**- Joli compliment, partenaire !**

Kate revoyait leur première rencontre, leur première enquête sur Air Force One. Comme les choses avaient changé ! Au fur et à mesure, petit à petit... Là, à cet instant, elle voyait leur présent. Pour le moment, il était différent du NCIS mais complémentaire. Kate s'était toujours crue trop simple, trop lisse, même avec un travail hors norme. Elle n'avait rien de spécial... Pourtant, dans les yeux de Tony ... Elle était faite pour Tony. Et heureuse, elle crut à un avenir meilleur avec un homme qui saurait la deviner, la protéger, la rendre heureuse... Avec Anthony !

Seulement comment lui dire ? Le moment viendrait, elle le saurait. Donc, elle décida de laisser un signe la guider et elle reprit normalement la conversation :

**- J'ai faim, on commande ?**

**- Si tu veux mais ils ne font pas de tofu.**

**- Que tu crois, **le taquina Kate

**- S'il te plaît, non !**

Tony vit Kate aller dans sa chambre à lui.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je téléphone de ta chambre.**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Pour la note.**

**- C'est mon père qui règle pour le week-end.**

**- A moins qu'il n'ait changé d'avis depuis ton uppercut, Rocky.**

**- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Alors prépare-toi à filer à l'Anglaise.**

Kate riait tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la chambre. Elle appela la réception, patienta quelques minutes et quand ce fut à son tour, elle se pencha dans l'ouverture pour demander à Tony ce qu'il voulait et là, elle se stoppa net car il était endormi sur le lit. Elle annula, reposa le combiné et se rapprocha de lui, s'assit sur le lit puis se coucha posant sa tête sur l'oreiller :

_" Lui qui dit ne pas dormir facilement ! Je lui apporte la paix..."_

Bien sûr, la journée avait été mouvementée et longue mais Caitlin aimait à le penser et à continuer à le penser, au lieu de se cacher derrière l'ironie où elle se serait comparée à du gaz soporifique. Et elle regarda Tony dormir. Un visage parfait, serein, cheveux en bataille, plus de ride sur le front, oui serein et des lèvres qui seraient toujours pour elle synonyme du sourire intense d'Anthony. Passer sa main et le faire sourire ... Kate aurait voulu continuer à le regarder, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas de son avis et ils finirent par se fermer.

_"Le dessiner serait chose si facile ... " _Et ce fut aussi en paix que Caitlin s'endormit.

Kate dormait si bien pourtant quelque chose la ramenait à la surface, une voix. Ca ne pouvait pas déjà être le matin.

**- Ne pars pas ! **

Kate se tourna et ouvrit les yeux, le profil de Tony, d'abord flou, devint plus net. Elle réalisa qu'il était en plein rêve, enfin plutôt en plein cauchemar.

**- Seul, ne me laisse pas tout seul ! C'est ma faute ... Maman...**

Kate ne fut pas étonnée. Tony n'avait pas fait que lui parler, il avait revécu des moments uniques entre Cassandra et lui mais surtout, il avait en face de lui toute une vie qu'il avait dû vivre seul, sans pouvoir rien partager avec elle et ce par sa faute, comme il devait le croire.

Kate n'eut pas à réveiller Tony, il sortit de son cauchemar d'un coup.

**- Non ! Non !!! **

Réveillé en sursaut, il tourna la tête de droite à gauche pour identifier où il était et vit Caitlin :

**- Kate ? ... C'est moi qui suis dans ta chambre ? **

**- Tu t'es endormi.**

**- Désolé. Je vais te laisser.**

**- Ca va ? **

**- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Elle ne fait que passer cette ombre.**

Et comme une impulsion, Kate laissa son geste exister. Une main sur le visage d'Anthony. Un battement d'aile qui se fige dans l'air. Une respiration qui ne viendra pas.

Tony la fixait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Kate ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui traversait son esprit. Elle avait juste laissé parler son coeur mais maintenant, elle avait peur de s'être trompée. D'avoir fait plus de mal que de bien. Elle s'était appropriée quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à Anthony et à Cassandra.

_"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !!"_

Elle vit alors Tony se lever et s'éloigner toujours plus.

**- Tony... Je... Ne pars pas...**

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

**- Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas ... **

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase car Tony avait ouvert la porte et était parti ...

A suivre...

Ce chapitre me tient beaucoup à coeur pour tout ce que Tony confie, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...


	10. I Shall Believe Seconde Partie

Voici le dernier chapitre de mon histoire. Merci vraiment du fond du coeur pour tous les avis que j'ai reçu. Ecrire est la plus belle chose qui m'est jamais arrivée et même si les avis ne sont pas tout ils sont une des choses les plus essentielles qui soit. Merci encore et Bonne lecture...

Chapître X

I Shall Believe (2/2)

Kate aurait dû suivre Tony dans le couloir. Seulement, elle avait hésité trop longtemps et il n'y avait plus personne. Elle ignorait où le chercher dans ce parc immense. Dans quel endroit, irait-il ? Elle aurait bien essayé l'arbre mais n'avait vu personne par la fenêtre. Cassandra et son fils ne devaient pas avoir que cet endroit et surtout, elle n'allait pas en plus s'immiscer dans un de leurs endroits préférés. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait perdue. Caitlin était pourtant sûre de ne pas avoir commis d'erreur. Elle avait si peur d'avoir tout gâché entre elle et Tony. Gâcher quoi était une autre des questions qu'elle ne parvenait pas à formuler. L'agent du NCIS, mais encore plus la partenaire de Tony, réalisa enfin qu'en lui demandant de venir, il savait à quoi il s'exposait. Tony savait sûrement, dès le départ qu'il lui faudrait se dévoiler, lui montrer cette partie de lui qu'il cachait. Elle s'en était rendue compte à l'instant où sa main avait couvert le visage d'Anthony. Désormais, une part de lui était en elle et elle, que lui avait-elle offert ?

Kate attendit autant qu'elle put son retour mais la fatigue eut raison d'elle.

Tony ne se rendit pas à un endroit précis, il se contenta de marcher. Un moment, il releva la tête et regarda vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Kate. La lumière était allumée : comme une invitation à revenir. Il en avait envie, pourtant, il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas, qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il n'était pas prêt à la regarder. Il n'était pas prêt à lui exprimer ses sentiments. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle lui avait donné, ce qu'elle lui avait fait entrevoir...

Sandman House. Blue Cove. Delaware. Dimanche. 10h21.

Kate ouvrit les yeux sur ce jour, un rayon de soleil caressait son visage. Elle aperçut une feuille sur l'oreiller, tendit la main et la prit :

_"Je t'attends à la voiture."_

Le mot glissa dans sa main. Ensuite, sans vigueur, elle sortit du lit, s'habilla, rangea ses affaires et elle caressa le tissu de sa robe un instant ...

_" Le regard qu'il a posé sur moi. Je me suis sentie la plus belle. Retrouverais-je un jour cette sensation ? Je le veux à condition que ce soit les yeux verts de Tony et rien autre."_

Elle secoua la tête.

_" Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Tony et moi ! Nous passons notre temps à nous chercher et là, nous nous sommes peut-être enfin trouvés. Trouvés d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais imaginée et qu'aujourd'hui je veux voir exister."_

Pourtant, s'il y avait eu un moment où tout avait été différent, il était désormais loin, elle avait tout gâché. Elle lui avait fait du mal. Elle ignorait comment s'excuser. Elle avait longtemps cru que Tony se moquait de tout et surtout de lui-même, seulement maintenant, elle voyait mieux les choses. Par exemple, son éternel besoin de plaire à Gibbs et aussi le tester pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller et ainsi savoir si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Gibbs tenait à lui. Recherchant, ce père qui lui avait tant manqué. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une mère, Cassandra lui avait tout donné et quelque part en lui, elle vivait encore.

Kate arriva sur le perron de l'hôtel, la voiture de Tony était garée au bas des marches et il était au volant. Venant de l'intérieur, Logan arriva à ses côtés.

**- Tu es prête ? **

**- Je ne suis pas sûre. **

Elle se tourna vers Logan.

**- J'espère qu'on se reverra.**

**- Moi aussi, Kate.**

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

**- Merci encore, **termina-t-elle.

Kate descendit les marches et lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, Logan lui lança :

**- Prends soin de lui.**

Kate se retourna et il continua :

**- Cassandra disait toujours ceci : " Nous sommes tous des anges avec une seule aile et nous ne pouvons voler qu'en nous appuyant les uns sur les autres." Il le sait et toi aussi maintenant.**

Caitlin sourit à Logan puis entra dans la voiture.

Tony prit la route. Le silence régnait dans la voiture. Kate voulait parler, qu'ils parviennent à trouver un équilibre. Elle reprendrait son rôle de collègue si c'était ce qu'Anthony voulait.

**- Tony, je .. nous...**

Tony leva la main et plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**- Pas maintenant, chut ! Fais-moi confiance.**

Kate ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle avait peur de comprendre tout de travers et se taire était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Elle tourna la tête et admira le paysage. Il déployait toutes les couleurs de sa beauté. La journée était magnifique, le printemps faisait son chemin dans la nature.

_"Je ne me souviens pas d'être arrivée par ici."_

Au bout d'un moment, Kate sentit qu'ils ralentissaient. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, elle imita Tony lorsqu'elle le vit sortir et tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait du regard : ils étaient au cimetière. Tony avait décidé de venir, il avait franchi le pas et cette fois, elle était avec lui.

Ils s'engagèrent sur l'allée principale. Kate respectait le silence, il en avait besoin. Elle se tenait à ses côtés. Malgré les années depuis la mort de Cassandra, Tony savait exactement quel chemin prendre, les pas d'aujourd'hui dans ceux d'hier... Kate imaginait aisément le nombre de rêves qui l'avait amené ici. Seulement aujourd'hui, c'était sa décision. Bientôt, il s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés, la tombe d'un marbre blanc éternel, gravé au nom de la mère d'Anthony se tenait devant eux. Kate regarda la photo de Cassandra. Elle était sublime. Tony ressemblait à son père mais c'était d'elle qu'il tenait l'éclat de ses yeux et son sourire, aucun doute là-dessus. Des fleurs se trouvaient sur la tombe, un magnifique bouquet.

**- Elle n'avait pas de fleurs préférées, elle ne parvenait pas à se décider... Un bouquet toutes les semaines. **

**- C'est toi qui les fais livrer ? **

Tony hocha simplement la tête sans détourner son regard de la pierre. Par contre, sa main le long de son corps bougea pour trouver la main de Kate. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent puis s'entrelacèrent.

**- Quand elle est morte, j'ai perdu ma Famille. Je pensais ne jamais retrouver un foyer. Je me trompais et je regrette tellement qu'elle ne le sache pas.**

**- Elle le sait. Chaque fois que tu souris vraiment, elle le sait.**

Tony tourna la tête vers Kate.

**- Merci. Je te rejoins à la voiture. Tu veux bien ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

Elle s'éloigna et avec la distance leurs mains finirent par se délier de leur étreinte.

Le vent emporta chacun des mots prononcés par Anthony. Mots du passé qui n'ont jamais été oublié. Mots pour évoquer le présent. Mots d'espoir pour l'avenir.

Quand il revint vers la voiture, Kate était appuyée contre la portière.

**- En route, partenaire.**

Appartement de Caitlin Todd. Washington. Dimanche. 16h59.

Kate avait tenté tout le chemin de parler à Tony. Elle avait besoin de savoir où ils en étaient. Puis, elle doutait d'elle en se disant qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus que des amis, des collègues. Et elle avait l'impression que plus la route les éloignait du Delaware, plus elle croyait avoir rêvé et imaginé tout ce qui était arrivé. Tony restait silencieux, seule la radio emplissait l'habitacle, il y avait comme un calme serein, plus rien à voir avec l'atmosphère du vendredi soir ... ça semblait si loin maintenant. Kate se rendait compte combien c'était important pour elle d'avoir Anthony à ses côtés. Et elle savait aussi que ça ne datait pas du week-end. Tony avait-il le même sentiment ? En avait-il eu conscience avant elle ? Après avoir réglé cette partie de sa vie qu'il pouvait désormais regarder en paix, il allait sûrement s'éloigner.

_"Il n'a plus besoin de moi. Je ne suis pas en colère, juste triste, bien plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Je ne suis pas douée pour dénouer mes sentiments... J'aurais dû lui parler, partager ... Et demain au bureau ! Je ne veux pas le perdre donc que dois-je faire ? Me taire ou lui dire ?!!! "_

Mais son temps était écoulé, Tony venait de se garer. Le retour à sa vie était devant elle. Tony la regarda et lui dit :

**- On y est, Caitlin.**

**- Oui, **dit-elle dans un soupir.

**- Merci pour tout. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi ce que tu as fait. Tu as été une véritable amie. Personne avant toi ne m'avait accordé ... **

**- J'ai été contente.**

"Ami" avait tout déclenché, c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à dire oui au départ. Et si Kate devait reprendre sa place, il fallait le faire très vite, comme avec un sparadrap pour avoir moins mal, même si on a tout de même les larmes aux yeux.

**- A demain, **termina-t-elle, en ouvrant la portière.

Et le plus vite qu'elle put, Kate attrapa son sac sur le siège arrière et grimpa les marches de son immeuble.

En la regardant monter les marches et disparaître dans le hall, Tony savait qu'il restait quelque chose d'inachevé. D'inachevé entre eux. Elle devait croire qu'il lui en voulait pour la veille. Il valait mieux qu'ils reprennent leur place, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis Tony tourna son visage vers la radio :

_"Open the door_

_And show me your face tonight_

_I know it's true_

_No one heals me like you_

_And you hold the key"_

C'était la chanson sur laquelle ils avaient dansé, le moment où ils avaient été si proches et pour être honnête le moment où il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de l'embrasser. Et avec le nombre de fois où ça lui était déjà arrivé ...

_"Never again_

_would I turn away from you_

_I'm so heavy tonight_

_But your love is all right_

_And I do believe"_

Et il avait reculé, il avait hésité. Et si ... c'était un signe. Tony sourit et dit tout haut :

**- J'ai bien reçu le message, ça va j'ai compris.**

Et il sortit de la voiture. Au fond de lui, quelque part, il avait toujours su que Caitlin était l'ange sur lequel il voulait s'appuyer.

A peine rentrée, Kate jeta son sac en plein milieu du salon et se laissa tomber dans son canapé. Elle venait de fermer les yeux quand elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Kate se leva difficilement, résignée, tout en se disant :

_" Pas la peine de regarder par l'œilleton, soit c'est ma concierge qui vient me livrer un paquet soit c'est ..."_

**- Anthony !!**

**- Je veux y croire, Caitlin, **lui dit Tony droit dans les yeux. **Toi et Moi**.** J'ai besoin que tu me vois. Regarde-moi.**

Caitlin restait muette mais l'éclat de son regard parlait pour elle. Tony leva sa main et la passa sur le visage de Kate où naquit un sourire.

**- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait hier soir. Les choses vont changer, **continua Tony.

**- Les choses vont changer, **répéta-t-elle, en souriant.

Caitlin lui tendit les mains et Anthony les prit. Elle fit un pas en arrière et lui continua d'avancer vers elle jusqu'à refermer la porte. La main de Kate sur sa joue, celle de Tony passant dans les cheveux de Caitlin. Kate et Tony savaient qu'ils étaient déjà l'un à l'autre.

Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser. Tony leva sa main et caressa le visage de Kate, qui ferma les yeux, avant de déposer un baiser dans la main de Tony. Là, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et de ses mains, Kate déboutonna la chemise de Tony, qui tomba sur le sol. Elle se pencha et vint poser un baiser à la naissance du cou d'Anthony puis, elle tourna pour faire pareil dans le dos et faire descendre ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sur ses reins. Tony se retourna d'un coup et la souleva dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant. Dans les bras de Tony, Kate n'avait plus qu'à se laisser porter. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit, sans la quitter du regard et à genoux, il la contempla avant de dire:

**- ****Tu es sûre de ... **

**- ****J'ai besoin que les choses changent, d'ailleurs nous avons changé. J'ai besoin de toi. Rien que de Toi.**

Toujours à genoux, Tony laissa Kate se pencher vers son visage et l'embrasser. Il se releva légèrement sans que leurs lèvres ne se quittent et grimpa sur le lit. Tony n'avait jamais ressenti ça, il se rendit alors compte que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et que c'était déjà en lui. Ce qu'il voulait plus que tout, c'était Kate : être avec elle, la regarder dormir, sentir son parfum, passer sa main dans ses cheveux, lui parler et tout savoir d'elle... .

Tony passa ses mains dans le dos de Kate et lui enleva sa blouse ainsi que son soutien-gorge avant de plonger vers cette poitrine où le coeur, de celle qui l'aimait, battait.

Kate n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Ils étaient en totale symbiose, il lui suffisait de regarder Tony et ils se comprenaient et leurs gestes s'accordaient. Ses mains sur son torse, sa bouche sur sa peau. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Aucune gène n'existait entre eux, elle se sentait tellement bien dans ces bras. Tony était si tendre, attentif. Etait-ce parce que c'était elle ... ?

**- C'était toi... **

Kate le regarda et Tony reprit sa phrase :

**- C'était toi que j'attendais, mon ange.**

**- Je t'aime, Anthony. Tu dois penser que c'est trop rapide. Que je dis n'importe quoi mais j'en suis sûre, j'ai assez réfléchi. Je sais ce que ça implique : le travail, toi, moi. Je veux être avec toi ... **

**- Au quart de tour ! Comme toujours, **dit Tony pour la faire sourire.

Sourire aux lèvres, Kate bascula, se retrouva sur Tony et elle l'embrassa passionnément. Tony remonta lentement ses mains le long du corps de Kate la faisant frissonner de plaisir et de désir. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans sa nuque, Tony plongea alors son regard dans celui de Kate :

**- Je t'aime aussi, Caitlin.**

Puis, le sourire aux lèvres, elle lui dit :

**- Prouve-le moi.**

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils enlevèrent le reste de leurs vêtements, ils découvrirent le corps de l'autre, de cet être qu'ils avaient cherché depuis si longtemps alors qu'ils leur auraient suffi d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais bientôt, ils ne formèrent plus qu'un seul être... Ce qui se passa ensuite ne pourrait jamais être comparé à aucun des films que Tony aurait pu voir et c'était plus que tout ce que Caitlin avait espéré. C'était eux réunis et unis...

**Epilogue.**

Quartier Général du NCIS. Lundi. 8h28.

Avant de descendre à leurs labos, Abby et Ducky firent un crochet par l'open-space où ils trouvèrent McGee, appuyé sur son bureau. Il avait quitté sa chaise pour mieux observer DiNozzo et Todd.

**- C'est ta faute, **dit Kate en désignant DiNozzo.

**- La mienne ?**

**- Parfaitement.**

**- Qui a fais tomber le gobelet de café ? Pas moi.**

**- Donne-moi le tien.**

**- Ce ne marchera pas. Ils ne sont pas pareils. J'ai des goûts spéciaux.**

**- Ahhh!!! **dit-elle, en regardant autour d'elle.

**- Pas de munitions sous la main ? Dommage !**

Kate et Tony se rapprochèrent pour se retrouver au milieu de l'allée. Tout en se rapprochant, aucun ne pensait aux armes possibles mais plutôt au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans l'ascenseur. Et à l'envie qui leur avait pris d'arrêter la cabine entre deux étages. Puis, ils entendirent la voix de Gibbs. Ce dernier descendait les marches venant du MTAC. Il n'entra pas dans l'allée mais continua sa route vers l'ascenseur. Tous purent le voir passer et entrer dans la cabine. Puis, Kate et Tony se regardèrent, Kate hocha la tête, Tony lui répondit par le même geste. Elle s'avança encore, prit la main de Tony et l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur et ils s'y engouffrèrent à la suite de Gibbs, juste avant que les portes ne se referment...

**- Le café était pour Gibbs ? **questionna Ducky.

McGee se contenta de hocher la tête.

**- L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, **commenta Abby.

**- Comment a-t-il deviné ? **ajouta McGee.

**- C'est Gibbs, McGee, **lui répondit simplement Abby.

**- Alors, ils ne savent pas qu'il sait et qu'on sait aussi ? **conclut Tim.

Aucune réponse n'arriva car ils étaient tous les trois en train de rire ...

THE END


End file.
